Under Cover Angel
by AngelJ5
Summary: 4 Angels, 1 Bosley, a drug bust gone bad and a friend in the shadows? A new CA adventure with a twist. First CA fanfic, please R&R and constructive please! Thanks ;-
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own Charlies Angels or its characters, this story is for the purpose oe entertainment/enjoyment. Only the bad guys and Caitlin 'Cate' Fox are my own creation and belong to me.**

**Chapter 1**

'This case seems to be taking forever to end.' Kris complained as she sat down in the centre armchair in front of Bosley's desk.

'It's certainly not been easy.' Kelly agreed flopping down in to the couch.

'Well ladies, with this last piece of information Charlie has sent over we may just have that light at the end of the tunnel.' Bosley handed each Angel a sheet of paper, Sabrina moved from the bar a cup of coffee in her hand.

'What is it Bos?' She asked as she in the armchair to the right of Kris.

'We now have confirmation that tonight is the night when Sandford and his men are going to collect their items that did not go through customs!' Bosley reported a Cheshire cat grin grin across his face as he did.

'In other words.' Kris started

'The drug move is tonight.' Sabrina finished

'Exactly.' Bosley said seated in his desk chair.

'Well let's go back over the plans of the building and the jetty that leads to it.' Sabrina said in her best leadership tone.

'Let's not leave any space unnoticed. We want to make sure we know every way they can turn.'

'How's our Angel on the inside holding up?' Kelly asked, concern in her tone and face.

'Jill's doing just fine. She got this through to Charlie at the exact time they agreed upon and we've heard no other 'chatter' from anywhere that they suspect Jill to be a plant in their operation.' Bosley explained

'I really hate that she's in that place with that gang alone. How are we to really know if she's OK or not?' Kris said wringing her hands as she did, a nervous habit.

'She'll be just fine Kris. You know Jill, she can handle herself in these kinds of situations really well and she'd find a way to signal us if she needed to.' Kelly reassuringly said moving to sit by Kris wrapping her arm around Kris's shoulders.

'Really Kris,' Sabrina added 'Jill will be fine. We'll make sure of it.' Kris looked at her fellow Angels giving them her strongest smile with glistening eyes.

'I'm sure you're both right I just, I just don't like it is all.' A solemn air hung over the room when Sabrina moved forward.

'Let's get on with these plans make sure we're ready for any surprises Sandford might have for us.' All three Angels and Bosley spent the rest of the afternoon going over the plans and their plan of action, once that was settled each of the Angels left the office to go and get ready for their evening event.

'OK,' Sabrina said 'just so we're all clear we meet at building twenty- and we'll go from there. See you in two hours.'

Meanwhile at building twenty-four Jill was beginning to get a little nervous of the evening activities. It wasn't as if Jill was new to this kind of under cover work more that she was just the tiniest bit rusty. Being in a racing car rather than the Cobra chasing bad guys made you a little rusty to it all sometimes. Jill watched from the distance of the buildings upper level as Sandfords men rushed around preparing for the delivery they were expecting. Jill checked her watch again for the fourth time in as many minutes.

'Come on guy's where are you?' She whispered to herself.

Outside a black motorcycle pulled in to the alley one building away from where Jill and Sandfords men were. The rider still mounted on the bike manoeuvred it backwards behind a stack of crates removing her crash helmet to reveal long wavy blonde hair the rider placed the helmet with her bike. Throwing the large tarp covering the crates to also shield her bike from view. Unzipping her black leather jacket as she stealthily moved towards the target building the mysterious woman removed her nine-millimetre gun from its holster checked the clip was full and continued on to Sandfords building.

Soon after the Angels arrived at their agreed meeting point. Each getting out of their cars Bosley produced the map they had all been studying and spread it out across the bonnet of Kelly's Mustang.

'OK,' He started 'just so we're all clear, we, in pairs, enter the building at these two entrances that then only leaves the main large entrance which the police will have covered from a distance prepared to move in as soon as we need them, which could be any time so they're not too far away.'

'Now, we have to wait until the shipment comes in and they have it in their possession and if they're keeping to time then the shipment should be here any minute now.' Sabrina said checking her watch.

'Right, we better get over to our positions.' Kelly said starting to make her way to her position.

'Right behind you Kel.' Kris said grabbing her gun and walky-talky from the cars bonnet.

'Stay safe and stay in touch.' Sabrina said looking directly in to Kris's eyes.

'Right back atch ya!' Kris smiled jogging after Kelly to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

'OK boys, lets see you make your move' the biker woman said to herself looking in to building twenty-four through the upper level window. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed others moving in close to the building, hidden well within the shadows she couldn't be seen 'the blessing of wearing black' she said to her self. 'Right on time Angels, now the fun can really begin.' From her position the mysterious stranger could see the Angels closest to her, Kelly and Kris and the goings on inside the building. As she watched she could see Sandford's men bringing in the yacht that contained their shipment. As it was tied off people were rushing on and off the yacht grabbing what they could and bringing it on to dry land. Sandford arrived took one of the small wooden decorative boxes laid out before him and smashed it on to the table. Out of the broken pieces of thin wood Sandford picked up a clear plastic big thick with white powder. Opening the package a little he dabbed his little finger in the powder and then lightly tasted the powder spitting it out quickly afterwards he smiled to his men around him sealed the bag placing it on the table again and called out to his men.

'Load it up boys, are ship has most definitely come in!' That was the cue the Angels had been waiting for. Sabrina and Bosley moved in from their cover position with Kris and Kelly moving in from their position.

'Hold it!' Sabrina called out 'The ship is leaving Sandford, and you and the drugs are heading for lock up.'

'Not likely lady any way there's four of you and twelve of us, got enough bullets for that?' Sandford looked menacingly in to Sabrina's eyes. The main doors burst open with police crashing through calling out for guns to be put down for the suspects to come quietly. The mysterious woman looked on with a mixed look of anger and concern.

'Terrific, now I'm gonna have to move, all hell is gonna break' before she could finish her sentence bullets began to fly and one straight through the window and past her shoulder. 'Whoh! Alright, I'm in the fight now.' Pushing the window open she climbed through on to the upper level platform. People were running from place to place firing guns and throwing kicks and punches as they went. The Angels and Bosley she noticed were down in the thick of it. All of a sudden a fist came out of no where knocking her to the floor 'Ow.' Looking up she saw a large man hovering over her smiling smugly.

'Nice leathers biker girl!' He said.

Smiling sweetly back she swiftly lifted her foot to his crotch, when he doubled over she followed it up with a left hook knocking him out cold.

'That'll teach ya for punching me without warning!' Getting up she suddenly heard a scream looking across the platform she could see Jill struggling to handle the men attacking her.

'Jill!' A voice called from below, looking down the biker girl could see Kris trying her hardest to get to her sister. It would take Kris and the biker girl too long to run to Jill, looking around and then above the biker girl saw the chains and pulley system above her. 'Perfect.' Grabbing the chains from where she found them tied back she grabbed them stood on the railings readying herself to push off 'This could go horribly wrong.' With that thought in mind she leaned back and pushed herself off the railings. The chains and pulley system was in good working order she sailed across to where Jill was slamming her feet in to the side of one guy sending him crashing over the other side of the platform. Landing with solid thud she looked up at Jill and the second thug who both looked at her shocked and surprised. 'Impressive, I know.' The thug grunted and lunged for her moving swiftly allowing the thugs weight and motion to do all the work she took his arm that he threw out to grab her with and tossed him over the railings to the crates below them.

'Are you alright?' She asked Jill. Dumbfounded by what had just happened Jill managed to get out

'Uh, yeah, thanks.'

'Good, let's keep moving.' The two women ran as more men showed up behind them on the platform.

Below them the action was just as heavy.

'Who's that up there with Jill?' Kelly called over to Sabrina

'No clue, but that was one hell of a move she pulled off to save Jill.' Sabrina answered between firing shots and covering herself again.

Bosley and Kris were pinned down as well shots were being traded between them and the two they were trying to get passed.

'This is getting to be annoying Bos, I have to get to Jill, she's in trouble!'

'Actually Kris, right now I'd say Jill is the only one out of all of us right now doing OK with her mysterious partner up there.' Bosley said pointing up to the two women.

Jill and the biker girl were fending off the thugs attacks as best they could when one of the thugs Jill had knocked down got up with a gun in his hand, Jill too busy to notice, didn't see him aiming at her neither did the biker girl. A voice called up from below.

'Jill! Gun!' Kelly yelled

The biker girl still holding the collar of one thug who draped on the floor grabbed her gun from its shoulder holster aimed and fired at the gun-toting thug before he got off his shot. Using the butt of the gun she knocked out the thug she still hung on to.

'Thanks.' Jill said. Nodding in response the women continued their task at hand to stop the men before any of them could escape. The team as a whole worked well together and the police were cuffing as many as they could and getting them in to the cars waiting. Everything quietened down. Jill and the biker girl surveyed from their position on the upper level whilst the other Angels swept through the lower level, Sanderson was missing, but he hadn't got out they knew that. Jill and the biker girl met at the centre of the upper level platform in front of the window she had entered through.

'Always quietest before the storm.' The biker girl said never moving her eyes from the below area, watching over the other Angels. Gun fire fast and furious started from the yacht. Sanderson came running from below deck firing off his hand guns. The Angels jumped for cover as he fired bullets everywhere. The biker girl hit the deck trying to get a clear shot of him when she heard Jill scream out in pain. Looking round she saw Jill falling backward towards the window. She'd been hit. Jumping in to action the biker girl grabbed Jill who was about to crash through the glass. Holding her so that the biker girl would fall backward first through the window with Jill in her arms.

'Jill!' She could hear Kris call. They fell out onto the fire escape, gunfire could still be heard from inside, there was no way the other Angels would be out of the building in any fit time to help Jill. That was it decided then, Jill semi-concious, somehow managed to hold to her rescuer as instructed as she got them down the fire escape. Once down Jill slumped more on to the biker girls side, trying her best to hold Jill up there wasn't a hope in putting Jill on her bike to get her to the hospital.

'Need a car. And that one will do nicely.' She had spotted Kris's white Cobra moving swiftly towards it practically dragging Jill, the biker girl managed to get Jill in to the car, finding no keys were left in the vehicle there was no option but to hot wire it.

'Well, we all learn this trick for a reason. Come on, turn over for me baby! Got it! Hold on miss Angel, we're getting you to the hospital right now.' Leaving a tread of rubber behind them, Jill and her rescuer headed for the hospital just as Kris and the Angels with Bosley came out looking for them.

'Jill! They took my car, who ever took Jill took my car, damn it!' Kris scared and angry looked on at the car as it sped away.

'Come on, police have had a visual on where they're heading, let's get after them.' Sabrina said. With that the three Angels jumped in to Sabrina's car.

'I'll stay here, sort this lot out and call Charlie. Keep me posted!' Bosley called to them as they hurried after Jill.

'Hang in there Angel girl,' the biker girl said looking over a very pale Jill. 'you don't pull through and Charlie will never forgive me!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The Cobra came to a screeching halt outside the emergency room entrance doors. The driver's side door swung open the biker girl jumping out as quickly as she could running round to the passenger side to get to Jill shouting out as she did.

'I need some help here! Please quickly, she's been shot!' Doctor's and nurses on the breaks out by the ER came rushing to help Jill. A stretcher was brought out carefully taking Jill the nurses and doctors lifted her on to it and took her straight through in to the hospital, the biker girl not far behind.

'I'm sorry,' the ER nurse said 'you can't go any further than here, please go to the desk and give them your friends details. A doctor will be out as soon as they can to speak with you.' The nurse turned on her heel and rushed through to the room they had taken Jill to.

'Thank you' The biker girl called after her. 'I really don't have the time to give all that information though.' She headed to the nurses station asked for a pen and some paper and scribbled down some information handing it to the nurse behind the desk she said 'here, you'll need this information for the lady they just rushed into that room, with the gun shot wound.' The nurse took the paper from the biker girl, before she could stop her the biker girl had left the station and was lost in the jungle of the busy ER.

Moments later Kris, Kelly and Sabrina arrived at the hospital. Parking Sabrina's car they climbed out and headed towards the hospital entrance, Kris practically running led the way.

'Who ever that stranger is who's been helping Jill I'd really like to talk to her.' Sabrina said to Kelly as they rushed to keep up with Kris.

'Look! Over there, there's my car.' Kris moved on toward the Cobra, checking it for any signs of someone.

'Well at least we know that they're here.' Sabrina said surveying the car.

'Come on let's get inside.' Kris rushed through the doors towards the nurse's station with Sabrina and Kelly following closely behind her.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister, she was brought here with a gunshot wound I think, please, her name is Jill Munroe.' Kris fidgeted with worry and fright as the nurse searched the files for Jill. Kelly stood beside Kris placing a reassuring arm around her, filled with worry herself. Sabrina, keeping herself busy was scanning the people in the waiting area looking for the young woman who had taken Jill and brought her here, hoping to find some answers from the mystery woman. Her thoughts and search were interrupted by the nurse.

'Yes, here we are, Jill Munroe. She was brought in with a gunshot wound to the upper body and she's been taken up to surgery. I'll have the doctor come out to you and also this note was left for you Miss Munroe.' The nurse handed her the piece of paper as she rushed off to find a doctor to speak with Kris.

Kris was frozen to the spot.

'Surgery.' She whispered. Kelly pulled her in close to her

'It'll be OK Kris, Jill's going to be OK.' Kelly held Kris tightly doing her best to believe her own words as she spoke them. Sabrina took the note from Kris's hand unfolding it and reading its contents aloud.

'Angel's, sorry I couldn't stay to make sure Jill was OK, I've left her in the best possible care knowing you weren't far behind. Sorry about taking the car.' Sabrina looked up at her friends a disappointed look on her face.

'Is that all she wrote?' Kelly asked still holding Kris. Sabrina looked down at the note again.

'No, she also apologises that she had to hot wire the car, it'll need fixing.' Sabrina folded the note and placed it in her jacket pocket. 'We can check it later for any prints, you never know we might find some, either on here or in Kris's car.' Sabrina said looking sadly at Kris.

'Miss Munroe?' The Angel's turned to face a handsome young man, tall, brown hair, hazel eyes wearing blue medical scrubs. 'I'm Dr. Rose, I've been with your sister since your friend brought her in, who disappeared soon after.' The doctor explained leading the Angel's to a quieter part of the ER department.

'How's my sister Dr. Rose? Is she going to be OK?' Kris spoke up, wiping her tear soaked eyes.

'When she arrived she had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious from this, the bullet had lodged itself within her ribcage, which is lucky for her really.'

'Lucky.' Kelly choaked.

'Forgive me, I'm sure that sounded terrible but the bullet being trapped within the rib cage stopped it from passing through her lung or any other major organ including the heart. Once a bullet enters your body there's no telling where it may finish up. In any case we removed the bullet and found that although the bullet hadn't passed through the lung the force on the bone surrounding it had splintered and scratched the lung causing bleeding. To be absolutely sure and safe we sent Jill up to surgery to make any repairs to the lung and the surrounding area and also any internal bleeding had to be stopped of course.'

'Surgery for all of that, couldn't that have been done down here?' Sabrina questioned

'Some yes, but we had a call or rather our head of surgery had a call from an old friend who is close to your friend and so she was sent up to surgery and the best of the best doctors we have here. Now, if you'll follow me I can take you up to the waiting room where you can wait for the doctor. It's a lot quieter and peaceful up there.' The doctor smiled a reassuring smile to the Angel's turned and led the way to the waiting room on the surgical floor.

'Dr. Wilson will be a long to speak with you as soon as he can. There's coffee here in the room, help yourselves and should you need something to eat there's a vending machine just down the hall here, it's not great but it's something to keep the sugar levels up.' Dr. Rose smiled as he awkwardly headed to leave the room.

'Dr. Rose,' Kris called after him, he turned to face the voice 'thank you, for everything you've done.' She finished. The doctor smiled nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

'So, an old friend called the head of the surgical department and asked for special care to be taken of Jill.' Sabrina said smirking as she removed her ear rings.

'Charlie.' Kelly said smiling herself as she sat down on the couch watching Kris who was hovering by the window.

'Charlie.' Sabrina agreed turning her attention to Kris also.

'I can't lose her' Kris said quietly keeping her gaze set on the view out of the window.

'You won't Kris, Jill's going to be fine, Dr. Rose explained as much to us. She's here with the surgical team to get the very best care Charlie's seen to that, she'll be OK.' Sabrina said reassuringly trying to get Kris's attention away from the window.

'Who was she? That woman in the biker gear, she just appeared from no where and just helped out? How is that normal?' Kris said angry and confused 'And then not to stay at a hospital after you've brought someone in!'

'They have security camera's in and around hospitals right?' Sabrina asked

'Yeah, why Bri, what are you, of course! The footage on the security tapes should hopefully show us our mystery helper.' Kelly said getting to her feet. 'I'll go to the security office see if I can talk them in to letting me view the tapes from when Jill was brought in.'

'Right,' Sabrina said 'I'll call Charlie, make sure you get to see the tapes, also she was wearing biking leathers right?' Sabrina thought out loud pinching her bottom lip between her thumb and finger as she thought, Kelly nodded answering her question. 'I'll contact Bos, get him to check around the buildings at the docks, see if he can find the bike that may go with that outfit she was wearing.' Sabrina sat in the arm chair by the phone picking up the receiver as Kelly headed for the door she turned to look at Kris before she left the room. Sabrina met her gaze the two older Angel's looked at their young friend as they would look to a younger sibling. Sabrina nodded her head towards Kelly motioning for her to carry on, she'd look after Kris. Knowing the signs Kelly nodded back and left the room leaving Kris in very capable hands.

* * *

Having left the hospital before the Angel's arrived, the Biker girl walked away from the hospital a couple of blocks before hailing a taxi. The cab ride seemed to drag on forever before arriving at her destination. Getting out of the cab the next passenger to take it from her was in such a rush he crashed in to the biker girl's side clipping her shoulder as he did so.

'Ow!' She cried out in pain.

'Sorry!' The man called out as he shut the taxi car's door. Lowering the zip on her jacket to reveal more of her shoulder, she found the source of the pain. Blood all over the wound and what seemed to be a hole.

'Terrific. That just tops my day.' Hailing another cab she headed off to get the wound seen to. The cab pulled up to the front of a small Veterinary clinic in a pretty little suburb. Getting out of the cab the biker girl headed around the back of the clinic and entered through the back door. The front entrance clearly stated the clinic was closed and chalked in on the board was the emergency number to call.

'Hello?!' She called from the back entrance way closing the door behind her. A honey golden retriever came rushing to see her. 'Hey boy, where's that master of yours? Aunt Caitlin needs a little help.' As if understanding completely the dog turned and lead her to the side office.

'Hi Cate, what trouble you found today?'

'Nice Marcus, honestly, you'd think that was the only reason I ever came to see you!' Cate said as she entered the room.

'Well it is.' The older man turned in his chair to face her, her blonde shoulder length hair brushed back off her shoulders, leaning against the examining table she stood smiling at her friend.

'You look pale, and you're bleeding! What happened?' Marcus quickly got up from his seat forcing Cate to sit on the table.

'I was working and things got a little heated. I helped out as much as I could and well..'

'You got shot.' Marcus finished. 'Damn it Cate, Charlie is asking too much of you, putting your life on the line like this.' Marcus got to work with Cate's shoulder straight away, cleaning the wound to see the real damage.

'Charlie's asking me to do exactly what he pays me really well to do. Watch from a far keep to the shadows and when the situation seems bad enough only then get involved, try not to hang around too long though. Granted the last one is more my rule than Charlie's but I'd rather he told the Angel's about me than me trying to explain it.' Cate winced as Marcus dabbed at the wound cleaning it some more.

'Well you're damn lucky this time, the bullet went straight through but as you're here and the place is empty we're going to x-ray your shoulder and make sure there's no other damage.' Marcus said making sure Cate followed him to another room in the clinic.

'You can do that?' Cate teased, knowing full well Marcus had all the qualifications needed to take care of her.

'You know I was a doctor for people before I cared for animals, I can handle x-raying your shoulder without killing you.' He shot back flipping the light switch in the room they now entered that contained the x-raying equipment.

'Well that's good to know.' Cate said laying down where Marcus indicated to.

A few moments later the x-ray was taken, whilst waiting for the film to process, Marcus continued to tend to the wound.

'The film shouldn't be that much longer.' He said taping down the dressings that covered the wound. 'Minimal stitches needed you were damn lucky Cate.'

'Yeah, I know. I just hope others were as lucky. I'd better phone Charlie whilst you check on the x-ray film.' Nodding Marcus left the room whilst Cate called Charlie.

'Hi Charlie, it's Cate'

'Cate! Are you alright? Where are you calling from?' A very concerned Charlie asked in what seemed like a second.

'I'm with Marcus Charlie at his clinic, yeah I'm OK turns out one of the bullets being fired at us when Jill and I went through the window went straight through my shoulder. No I'm fine really Marcus has patched me up and is checking the x-ray of my shoulder as we speak making sure there's no other damage, the bullet went straight through. How's Jill doing?' Cate asked nervously not sure what she would hear next.

'She's going to be OK Cate. I just got off the phone with her surgeon, an old friend of mine I asked to take special care of her. He said that thanks to your speedy actions and the medical team in the ER department Jill will make a full recovery. The bullet lodged in her ribs so she's got some cracked ribs and some minor damage to the lung tissue around that area but it will all heal. They've moved her in to her own private room, Kris and the other Angel's are with her. Thank you Cate, you saved Jill's life.'

Slightly embarrassed by Charlie's heartfelt thanks she smiled and nodded to herself, realising Charlie couldn't see this she spoke up.

'No problem Charlie, all in a day's work right?'

'Right you are Cate. They're asking all sorts of questions about you Cate, we're going to have to reveal you sooner or later.' Charlie said

'The same could be said of you Charlie. Maybe we should just let things settle first.'

'That won't fly with these Angel's and you know that Cate, they'll track you down it's what they're best at especially as you were with Jill, she'll remember you, be able to have an artist sketch your face no doubt. Plus there's the matter of your motorbike.' Cate closed her eye's tilting her head back in sudden realisation.

'With everything that's happened today Charlie, I'd completely forgotten about my bike. They'll find it before me.'

'Yes, and eventually trace it back to me.' Charlie said a light tone to his voice 'It's time to come out of the shadow's my under cover angel.'

'Great. Well I'd best get cleaned up a little, buy some grapes and magazines and make a visit to the hospital.'

'Get some rest first Cate, the Angel's won't be doing any more detective work tonight not now they can see Jill. Goodnight Angel.'

'Goodnight Charlie.' Cate hung up the phone smiling to herself 'If I didn't know any better I'd swear that man plans these things to happen this way. Marcus!' She called out.

'Yeah.' He called back.

'Can you give me a ride home?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Morning had broken and the Angel's were already working their new case, finding the stranger who helped Jill and then disappeared afterwards. Kelly had started her day at the police crime labs checking in on Kris's car for any clues or leads. She met with her old friend Steve who was in charge of the case.

'Morning Steve, what have you got for me?' Kelly said handing a cup of coffee she had brought with her from the machine.

'Morning Kelly, thanks, well, so far not a great deal. Looks like your mystery girl was wearing gloves the whole time she was in the car with Jill. How is she by the way?' Steve asked stopping to take a sip of his coffee.

'She's OK, we got to see her last night. She was pretty groggy obviously but she's going to be OK. Visiting hours are in a little while so we're all meeting there with whatever we find.' Kelly followed after Steve as he entered in to a large indoor garage styled room that was housing Kris's car.

'That's good to hear, give her my best will you.' Steve said as he placed he cup down on his desk grabbing his clipboard with his forms and notes on with his other hand.

'I will, thanks. So what is there that you can show me?' Kelly headed to the car

'Well, there isn't much in the car, in fact apart from showing you the skill she had with the hot wiring job she did there is anything at all. Over here though we have the clothes Jill was wearing, we check these for anything that could help us like blood that isn't Jill's, hair that kind of thing.' Steve said putting on latex gloves and pointing out the table area where the clothes were. 'So here is where obviously Jill was wounded.' Steve motioned his hand around the blood stained area. 'However when we turn the jumper over we find another blood stain that doesn't match with where Jill was wounded.'

'Couldn't it have been our mystery girl, where she helped Jill she may have just transferred the blood to another position.' Kelly theorised.

'Well it could have been, and you're almost right. It isn't Jill's blood, we've checked. It's also not from any of the men involved in the shoot out brawl.'

'So our helper was wounded. It is her blood I take it.' Kelly asked.

'An educated guess but yes, the blood is from a woman and not Jill and as none of you were near her.'

'It must be our mystery girl. You can tell all of that from blood.' Kelly said amazed by the scientific wonder.

'Pretty cool huh? Give me your hand.' Steve said holding out his hand to take Kelly's. She looked at him baffled. 'It's OK, look, I'm going to take a small sample of your blood and well show the amazement of science.' Steve said a smile beaming across his face.

'OK, but this had better not hurt.' Kelly joked as she placed her hand palm up in to Steve's. He took a sterile needle and pricked the tip of Kelly's finger. Dripping a small amount of her blood on to a glass slide.

'OK, so I take this small amount of blood and run a few tests and can find out so many things about you and also take you out of the equation as to who else has been in Kris's car.'

'An little elaborate way of doing that don't you think?' Kelly said smiling as she wrapped the tip of her finger in the tissue Steve had handed her.

'Maybe' he said 'but it's far more fun this way!' Steve said enthused. Kelly thanked him for his help and left him to his 'fun' asking him to call her should he come up with any new information for her that related to the mystery girl. Getting back to her car Kelly checked in with Bosley to see where everyone was.

'We're here at the office Kelly but we're just about to leave for the hospital.' Bosley explained.

'OK Bos, I'll meet you all there. See you in a few, bye.'

* * *

Caitlin woke finding every part of her body seemed to ache. Pushing her self up to a sitting position on her bed burning pain soared through her shoulder.

'Oww!' She yelled, for a moment when she woke she had forgotten about the bullet that had gone through her shoulder. Looking at her bedside clock she knew she had to get up even though she could stay in bed all day something she so desperately wanted to do. Charlie had arranged things at the hospital so she could get through to Jill's room a little earlier than visiting hours, this would also mean being there before the other Angel's. Slowly swinging her beds round to the side of her bed she got up and moved in to the bathroom, several minutes later she reappeared looking a little more refreshed than she did when she entered. A towel wrapped around her Caitlin went to her closet pulling out her blue jeans a black western styled shirt with a red rose embroidered on its back and a white vest top, grabbing socks and things from her chest of drawers she changed, checking her wounds dressing before putting on her vest top and shirt.

'Right,' she said checking her appearance in the long mirror standing in her bedroom 'everything looks good. Time to face the music, ugh. This is going to suck.' Grabbing her tan leather jacket as she left her room Cate walked out into the living area of her apartment. Picking up her keys and money, which she stuffed in to her back pocket, she left her apartment and headed down to her car. Climbing in to her black Mustang she winced as she fell back a little too hard on to her bad shoulder.

'That's going to get to be annoying.' Starting up the car she drove on to the hospital.

Once parked in the hospitals car park Cate headed in to the building itself. Finding the right floor for Jill's room Cate first headed to the gift store picking up some fruit and magazine as she had intended. Cate hated hospitals, the smell the general feeling she had when she was in them, an uncomfortable feeling that disappeared as soon as she walked out of them. With grapes and magazine in hand Cate went on to the elevator straight up to Jill's floor, exiting the elevator Cate turned left and carried on down the hall until she found herself outside Jill's room. She stood there for a while not moving, different scenario's racing through her mind, what she was going to say, what they were going to say, not going in at all and just leaving now. Automatically her hand took the handle of the door and opened it, as if without control of herself she walked in to the room. The blinds were open and the early morning sun was just beginning to peer in to the room. Jill lay asleep in her bed, Cate moved to the foot of Jill's bed and placed the magazine and bag of grapes on to the table above Jill's feet. She looked around the room, realising she hadn't checked to see if anyone else was in the room, there wasn't, they were alone. Cate picked Jill's chart from its place at the foot of Jill's bed. She didn't really understand everything that was written in it but understood enough to know that Jill was going to be OK.

'Unless you're my doctor, I don't think you should be here or reading my chart.' Cate smiled as she looked over to Jill who had woken since she had been in the room.

'Well, I'm not a doctor but I'm pleased to read and see that you're OK.' Cate said replacing the chart to its place.

'Thanks to you, now, do you want to tell me who you are or do I need to call in security.' Jill sternly said.

'Well, if I was here to harm you in any way, which I'm not, don't you think I would have done that by now? I come in peace Jill, I'm a friend I hope to be any way. My name is Caitlin Fox and I work for Charlie Townsend.' Cate explained, best to get it all out in one go was her thinking. Silence fell between the two women. 'Grape?' Cate offered. Jill looked at her for the longest time before finally speaking.

'Well. Now it all makes sense. Come over here and take a seat, you're right, we have a lot of talking to do and we'd best get as much as we can done before my friends get here, I'm sure they were talking about you last night. I was kind of out of it so some things are hazy. I remember you though and how you helped me and saved my life.' Jill motioned for Cate to sit up by the side of her on the hospital bed.

'Are you sure you're OK for me to be sat up here, it won't hurt or anything?' Cate asked nervous to get to close not wanting to harm Jill in any way.

'It's fine really, come on.' Jill patted the bed where Cate came over to and sat upon.

'So, how long have you been working for Charlie?' Jill asked resting her hands across her stomach.

'Almost two years now.' Cate answered popping a grape in to her mouth as she did.

'And you've just been there around in the shadows. Where we've never seen you.'

'Pretty much, you may have thought you'd seen me in the corner of your eye but before you could turn to check I'd already have moved. Ever wondered at times how you got out of impossible situations when the other Angel's weren't around or when some thug seemed to be clumsy enough to fall down or over?' Jill tilted her head to the side smiling slightly, amazed by what she was being told. 'That was me.'

'What about yesterday? You got more than a little involved then.' Jill asked taking a grape out of the bag for herself.

'True but yesterday was different. Yesterday was the kind of day Charlie and I both knew could come. The bullets flying by me didn't help my temper much either.'

'Or that guy sucker punching you.' Jill quipped

'Yeah, thanks for the heads up on that one by the way.' Cate joked

'Well, how was I to know if you were a friend or foe?'

'How about the fact that he didn't greet me with open arms but a closed fist!' The two women laughed which made Jill wince with pain from her ribs.

'Oh, please don't make me laugh it hurts too much.'

'Sorry. You need me to get anyone or anything?' Cate asked concerned.

'No, I'm fine but if you wouldn't mind passing me a cup of water. I can't quite reach it with out pulling on my stitches.'

'Sure thing, kind of silly to put a patients cup and water in an awkward position for them.' Cate thought aloud as she reached for the cup and jug. As she reached over Jill to get to the cup she herself had to stop with a sharp in take of breath. Jill put her hands up on to Cates sides to steady her.

'Hey, you OK?' She asked worried

'Fine,' Cate lied moving her arm back down to a lower position on her lap 'just seem to forget about the stitched hole in my shoulder. A bullet hit me as we both went out the window, at least I think that's when I got hit? With all the adrenaline and making sure you didn't fall, well you know, with all that going on I got a shot through the shoulder.' Cate placed her hand on the dressing under her shirt to make sure she hadn't split any stitiches, all good no blood. She caught Jill's expression when she looked back at her. 'I'm OK Jill really, it's all been checked and fixed up I'm good to fight another day, just not the next few hopefully.'

'Did you get it seen to here because the others didn't say anything about it.' Jill asked

'Well they wouldn't. I didn't even know it had happened until I was nearly home. Some guy bumped into me, I felt the pain of it that time, jumped in to another cab and went to a doctor friend of mine, fixed me up in no time.' Cate said as she got up from where she sat and walked round Jill's bed to get her a cup of water, she handed it to her as she sat back on the bed. Jill sipped from the cup and handed it back to Cate who placed the cup on the side table closest to Jill. Just as Cate placed the cup down the door opened with Kris, Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley walking in upon seeing Cate, Kris reached for her revolver as Kelly moved forward grabbing Cate and throwing her to the ground. Everything happened so quickly before Cate knew what was going on she had four revolver barrels aimed down on her.

'Good morning to you to Angel's.' Cate said coughing slightly as she had the wind knocked out her. Moving to roll to her left side so she could stand Kelly moved forward knocking Cate back to the floor with her foot. Cate swore in pain as Kelly had pushed her shoulder that had been shot, down hard to the floor.

'Stop it!' Jill yelled from her bed 'What's the matter with you all? Let her up!' No one answered Jill or looked at her the Angel's and Bosley kept their focus on Cate who stayed still on the floor her patience wearing thin. 'Don't make me get out of this bed and knock some sense in to y'all you know I will.' Kris turned to her sister confusion and anger running through her facial expressions as she spoke to her big sister.

'Jill, we don't know who this is or what she may try and you're just sat in here alone with her not getting any security in. What's the matter with you?'

'I was shot and that girl on floor there, who's name is Cate by the way, is the reason I'm still here alive and about to kick you all in the butt if you don't put your guns away and calm down.' Jill shouted throwing her bed covers off her readying herself to get out of the bed.

'All right Jill, all right.' Sabrina said lowering her gun 'everyone, lets just calm down.' Everyone moved back from Cate lowering their guns and stepping away from her allowing her the room to get up from the floor. Kris moved to her sister pulling her covers back over her not looking Jill in the face once. Jill shook her head and looked over to Cate who by that time was stood watching what was to come next.

'You OK?' Jill asked looking through her friends straight at Cate.

'Yeah, fine.'

'What about your shoulder?'

'It's fine Jill, no problem' Cate lied. Jill raised her eyebrows at her.

'Really?'

'Well the boot in the wound probably didn't help matters much but I'm fine let's just move on.' Cate said moving towards the couch against the wall of the private room. The Angel's and Bosley watching every move she made until she was seated. Cate checked her shoulder but didn't see any sign of blood or harm, Marcus had done a good of patching her up, must have been stitched extra tight she thought, Marcus knew Cate well enough to know she'd pull a stitch within a minute.

'So,' Sabrina started 'you want to tell us who you are, and what you were doing at the docks yesterday evening.' Sabrina stood waiting for an answer whilst Bosley and Kelly each took a seat in the arm chairs surrounding the coffee table opposite the couch Cate was sitting on. Kris moved around to the other side of Jill's bed so she too could see Cate as she spoke. Cate moved herself in her seat leaning back to look at Jill, with a look of help on her face. Jill spoke up first.

'Everyone meet Caitlin Fox, she works for Charlie.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

An hour had past and the Angels were all still in Jill's hospital room with Cate talking. Coffee cups and soda cans strewn across the coffee table they were sat around. Kris now sat at the other end of the small couch that Cate also sat on.

'I'm sorry,' Kris started 'I just still find it so hard to believe that you have worked for Charlie for so long and we have never been told or met or anything. Why? Why keep you hidden and not tell us about you?' Kris said rubbing her forehead.

'You know Charlie,' Kelly said coolly 'keeps everything he needs to close to his chest until he feels he needs to reveal his hand. Don't get me wrong this is a more extreme thing that he has kept from us than ever before, but it is very Charlie.' Kelly laughed sarcastically picking up her coffee cup from the table.

'You're pretty quiet there Bosley, everything OK?' Sabrina asked.

'Oh fine I'm just trying to absorb this all in. After the amount of years I've worked with Charlie I've never known him to hide something like this from us all and if you'll forgive me, especially me!' Exasperated Bosley got up from his seat walking towards the door. 'If you'll all excuse me I'm going to get some air and then give Charlie a call, let him know that we've all met and see if he has any instructions for a meeting at the agency or something.' With that he left the room, which fell silent again. Jill was the first to speak.

'Where are you from Cate? Where do you call home?' Jill propped her head on her hand as she waited for an answer.

'Right now I call L.A. home as for where I'm from? Well, all over I guess.' Cate started.

'You're an army brat?' Sabrina said with enthused interest thinking they may have a common interest, as she herself is an army brat.

'Um, no. Not an army brat. I don't know really where I was born or anything much like that. I was in foster care from the age of about one maybe two. I went from home to home never really finding a family that would take me in longer than a year or sometimes less than that. I saw most of this country though, I don't remember great deals of it, a lot of it is related to some pretty bad memories for me so I tend to leave it all where it is in the past. Not the best way to get a happy childhood, well none at all.' Cate recalled reaching for an unopened can of Coke. Kelly listened intently not expecting to hear that come from her, in many ways Kelly knew exactly what Cate was talking about having been adopted, she was an orphan and there was always a part of her that felt as though something was missing, Kelly wondered if Cate had that same feeling.

'Were you ever adopted?' Kelly asked, Cate tilted her head looking Kelly in the face with an open sweet expression on her face, she could see the sadness in Kelly's eyes.

'No, never adopted, strange for a young baby some would say but I got passed around so much that I guess each family had their own kids or baggage to deal with and I was just in the way or a ticket to extra benefits. Either way I didn't end up in the Brady Bunch.' Cate smiled, she and Jill both laughing at the last remark. 'You have to try and laugh about things I suppose. I went from broken home to broken home where I found more raised voices than stories at bedtime and fewer hugs and more back hands, fists or whatever else they were throwing around.' Cate candidly said leaning back in her seat sweeping her hair back over her head.

'There must have been someone good.' Jill said looking at Cate with amazement 'I mean look at you now.'

'What hiding in the shadows and getting shot then having my butt kicked for it later?'

'No and yes.' Jill answered with a smile realising how strange that just sounded. 'What I mean is, so many young people go through what you go through but in most cases they themselves turn to crime or other abusive avenues.' Cate understood exactly what Jill was trying to say.

'My last family before I aged out of the system was a good one. I found there was love and affection in life and with that family. We had great fun together doing the normal family things, touch football, board games, reading together, camping. If only they could have found me earlier in life, but the time we had together was the best and I guess that's why I didn't take the darker route in life.' Cate said staring down at the floor lost in her memories of the family she stayed with.

'Did you stay in touch with them?' Kelly asked, she'd been quiet a long time listening to Cate's history.

'Yeah I do, let's be honest they're my family. The only ones I would ever call family. When I left them I worked hard got in to a small college to study, I was working at the same time to help pay my way throughout but it was worth it.' Cate grinned.

'What did you study?' Sabrina asked

'Wow, you guy's just want to know everything huh?' Cate laughed stretching her arms above her head.

'Well,' Sabrina said 'you know so much about us and have been a member of the team for the last two years and we know nothing about you, so when's a better time to find out about you than right here and now.' All the Angels chimed in with 'here,here' in agreement to Sabrina's statement. Laughing Cate raised her hands in defeat and continued to tell them about her self. By the time Bosley had rejoined them they were almost up to date with how Cate joined the Townsend agency.

'I decided to join the police force and enlisted at the police academy. All was go well I thought but I ran in to a little trouble with one of the sergeants who was training us.'

'What kind of trouble?' Bosley asked

'Well, he made some moves on me that I didn't appreciate and I knocked on his butt for them. After that I was asked to leave the academy.'

'But he moved on you? I don't understand why you'd be asked to leave' Kris said taking a sip from her soda.

'There's more to it isn't there?' Jill asked, a look on her face that Kris recognised all to well, the look a big sister gave you when she knew you were hiding something and she had a good idea she knew what it was.

'I may or may not have broken his nose when I knocked him on his butt.' Cate grinned a wicked Cheshire cat grin.

'What do you mean you may or may not have you either did or you didn't' Kelly said smiling herself at Cate's revelation.

'Alright I did, I broke his nose but he deserved it! He's an ass and I merely pointed that out.' Cate said still smirking.

'By pointing you mean punching.' Bosley asked.

'Yes Bosley, I mean punching. My temper got the better of me and I lashed out and broke his nose. After that I thought it best to leave the academy, shortly after that I got a call from a Mr. Townsend who had heard about me and the 'incident' and told me I was just the person for his team. So here I am.' Cate finished. As she did so the nurse who had been looking after Jill walked in to the room to announce that visiting hours were most definitely over now and that they all had to leave despite who their boss was Jill needed her rest so they all had to leave. They all stood clearing their empty cans and trash in to the bin as they left.

'Cate can you hang on just a minute?' Jill called. Kris turned to her sister a look of confusion on her face, why did she want Cate to hang around for extra time and not her. 'It's all right Kris I just want a quick word with Cate, you go on with the others, I'll see you tomorrow.' The sister's hugged and Kris turned and walked out with her friends reminding Cate on her way out that Jill needed her rest. Cate walked up to Jill's side.

'Everything OK?' She asked confused as to why Jill asked to wait behind the others.

'Am I OK? Funny that's what I wanted to ask you. Things were a little intense for a while and I just wanted to check in with you.'

'Jill, has anyone ever told you that you're kind of amazing?' Cate asked smiling as she folded her arms across her chest.

'It's been said once or twice.' Jill mused.

'You barely know me a day and you're more concerned about me and my feelings rather than your friends and family. Don't take this the wrong way but that's kind of weird.'

'Not really,' Jill said shaking her head. 'as weird as it may seem to you, I like you, not only did you save my life you risked you your own neck literally to do it and managed not to start a brawl here in my room when the others attacked you. I don't know if it's possible but in the time that you fought by my side and have sat here talking with me and the others you've become a friend and I think a really good one, one I can really trust and laugh really hard with.' Jill said with her biggest smile that she was renowned for. Cate a little embarrassed by all this affection looked down to her feet smiling.

'Right um, well thank you. I don't think it's weird though, I'm more than certain that friendships can be made this quickly.' Silence fell between the two women for a moment. 'Well, I'd best get going, don't want Kris coming in here and dragging me out forcefully.' Cate said picking up her jacket from the table above Jill's bed.

'Don't worry about Kris, her bark's worse than her bite. Just give them all a chance, we're a family, we look out for each other so the defences go up quickly when strangers are around.' Jill reassuringly said, Cate nodding waved as she walk backwards to the door.

'Yeah, I got that impression when Kelly kicked me to the floor. Just let me know when I've been accepted in to the gang. Any sign will do!' Cate joked opening the door about to leave when Jill called after her.

'Cate, make sure you come back tomorrow OK? I want to hear more about ya!' With a nod and a smile Cate left the room the door closing quietly after her. Jill still smiling relaxed back in to her bed, noticing the magazine Cate had brought for her as she did. Reading the titles of the magazines made Jill laugh out loud, Cate had bought her Cosmopolitan, the latest racing car magazine and tucked between the two and what had really made Jill laugh a Wonder Woman comic.

Once Cate stepped out in to the early summer's evening air she breathed it in deeply, as if on cue as soon as she was out of the hospital she felt relaxed and energised.

'You don't like hospitals either then?' A voice asked, Cate turned to see Kelly sat on the bench by the entrance watching Cate as she breathed in the evening air.

'Not my favourite places and that's putting it nicely.' Cate nervously said whilst rubbing the back of her neck. 'You didn't leave with the others for dinner?' Cate asked.

'I was waiting for you, we wondered if you might like to join us.' Kelly said as she got up from the bench moving closer to Cate.

'Look, Kelly that's really sweet of you all to ask but.'

'That's that settled then,' Kelly interrupted 'you're joining us for dinner. Which is just as well because I don't have my car, I let Kris borrow it as hers is still with the police.' Cate looked at Kelly amused by her cheek, which was the best way Cate thought she could describe it.

'Well, if it's all settled then we'd best get going, one small kink in the plan. I'm not sure I have enough cash on me so if you don't mind us swinging by to my apartment.'

'No need.' Kelly said. 'We're charging it all to Charlie, we feel the least he can do is buy us all dinner.' Cate laughed with Kelly the rest of the way to her car.

Kelly and Cate chatted throughout the car journey to the restaurant.

'Am I going to be dressed OK for this restaurant we're going to?' Cate asked turning down a road that lead straight to the restaurant.

'Oh sure, you're dressed fine, not a problem. Listen Cate, about what you were telling us about your self today.' Kelly nervously approached a subject of conversation she desperately wanted to discuss since listening to Cate.

'Which part?' Cate asked

'Your child hood, growing up in foster care, do you mind if I ask if you're an orphan? Tell me to mind my own business if you want.'

'It's fine Kelly and in all honesty I can only guess that I am. No one ever really told me or explained much about my birth parents when I was growing up. They either didn't know or didn't care. But I don't consider myself an orphan.' Cate answered openly.

'Really? I do.' Kelly said staring straight ahead to the road they were travelling on. 'I had an adoptive family who very loving.'

'I know.' Cate said quietly. Kelly wasn't surprised that she knew she expected that Charlie had told her a lot about them or as much as he thought was appropriate. 'I don't call myself an orphan because I was never treated as one but then I was never treated much as anything until I lived with my last family who are my family. My foster mother even gave me my surname, Fox, it's her maiden name. I have three brothers, two older and one younger. We even had a dog.' Cate said smiling remembering the old dog.

'Do you get to see them very often?' Kelly asked turning herself to face Cate again.

'Not as much as I would like, they live in Oklahoma so visits are few and far between. I hope to get out there soon to see them it's been a while now.' Cate said solemnly as she pulled in to the restaurants car park. Parking the car the two women headed in to the restaurant, seeing the others they went straight to their table and sat down.

'Oh good Cate, you decided to join us.' Sabrina welcomed her as she sat down.

'Well, I couldn't really resist Kelly's offer now could I?' Cate happily said as she sat down between Bosley and Kelly.

'It would have been a long walk for her if you hadn't of come.' Sabrina joked back winking at Kelly as she did. Kris smiled and sat quietly sipping her glass of water.

'Jill settled down OK?' Bosley asked as he passed Cate a menu.

'Yeah fine, she looked tired but I guess that's to be expected after a day like to day. She said she looks forward to seeing everyone tomorrow.' Cate said glancing over her menu at Kris who sat trying her hardest to look uninterested in what was being said. Chilly, Cate thought. They all ordered their meals and sat chatting waiting for them to arrive. Once they had they all began to tuck in to their meals all still talking and laughing, Kris watched as her friends around the table took so much interest in Cate, especially Kelly, Kris noted to herself, Kelly seemed to be really taking an interest in getting to know Cate.

'Kris?' Sabrina lightly tapped Kris's hand getting her attention quietly. 'Everything OK?' She asked concerned at her young friends distance from the ongoing conversations around the table.

'I'm fine Bri, thanks. Just a little tired myself I guess, it's been a long couple of days especially with Jill and all.' Kris said pushing her food around a little on her plate.

'Jill's going to be OK now, you know that right?' Sabrina said still speaking in quieter tones so that only Kris could hear her. 'What else is bothering you, I know there's something wrong. Is it Cate?' Sabrina said looking Kris straight in the eyes looking for any clues to her friends' problems.

'A little I guess it just makes me feel a little uneasy that she's here with us just fitting in like the last day hasn't happened like she's…' Kris stopped her self and looked away from Sabrina for a moment to collect herself.

'A part of the team? It's all right Kris you can say it, everything has happened so fast. But in all honesty Kris, I think Cate's OK, we can trust her. Charlie wouldn't have put her on the team if he didn't think so. Does it bother you more that Jill seems close to her.'

'And Kelly too!' Kris whispered a desperation in her tone 'Don't get me wrong Bri, I will always be greatful to her that she saved Jill's life but there's just something that's not right, a niggling feeling you know?' Kris asked. Sabrina tilted her head slightly from side to side.

'I know the feeling Kris but I really don't share it with you over Cate. Just give it some time, give her a chance. We all have to do that with each other right now anyway, Cate too with us.' Sabrina reassuringly said when the waitress came over to their table to start clearing their plates and offering the dessert menu to them which they accepted. With that course chosen and then finished within no time at all the coffee's were brought to the table.

'Well this has been an interesting day to say the least.' Cate said pushing her seat away from the table slightly 'But if you'll all excuse me now I think I'm going to head home, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted but I've had a great time tonight. Thank you, it's been so nice to finally get to talk to you and get to know you all personally at last at not from a far!' Cate began to move to stand up.

'Hey, we're all done here' Sabrina began 'We may as well all walk out together.'

'I'll sort out the bill.' Bosley said moving towards the cash register point. Outside the restaurant the Angels continued their small talk, Cate would glance over to Kris every now and then very aware of Kris's discomfort around her.

'Well, that's the bill organised.' Bosley announced as he joined the Angels.

'Great' Sabrina said 'Because I too need my bed.'

'Kel, you need me to give you a ride home?' Kris asked 'I do have your car after all.'

'Thanks Kris but I'm catching a ride with Cate, her apartment isn't that far from my house so it makes sense for me to go with her rather than put you out of your way.'

'It's no problem Kelly, you know that, really.' Kris said a little annoyed

'I know this is just a little easier is all. I'll see you all tomorrow at the office tomorrow morning and hopefully your car will be there when we get there Kris, Steve left a message to say they'd finished with it and by Charlie's wishes the wiring has been repaired' Kelly said smile beaming.

'That's great' Sabrina enthused nudging Kris who agreed 'Well, we'll see you tomorrow then, Cate you too right?' Sabrina asked as she walked towards her car.

'Yeah, you should see me at the hospital I guess.' Cate said as she Kelly head back towards her car. Kelly and Cate continued talking all the way to Kelly's home.

'Well, here it is. Thanks again for the lift Cate, I really appreciate it.' Kelly said whilst opening the car door.

'Not a problem, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good nights sleep.' Cate waved to Kelly as she closed the car door standing back from the car as Cate drove away.

Walking towards her front door Kelly could hear her phone ringing inside. Kelly Rushed to get in to her house hoping to answer the phone before the caller rang off.

'Hello?' Kelly answered breathlessly in to the receiver.

'Kelly?' Charlie's voice came from the other end of the phone.

'Oh, hi Charlie. I've just this second got in from dinner. Is everything OK?' Kelly asked it dawning on her that Charlie wasn't the kind of man to normally just call for a chat.

'I'm not sure Angel. I've just had some information passed on to me that I need to talk to you about.' Charlie explained, a strange tone was in his voice that Kelly hadn't heard before. It was as if Charlie was nervous and unsure all rolled in to one.

'Me Charlie, what is it?'

'Can you come down to the office Angel?'

'What now?'

'I'd appreciate it Angel, it's very important that we speak tonight.' Charlie said with urgency.

'Are you calling the others as well?' Kelly asked realising that she of course didn't have her car.

'Not tonight Angel, just you, Sergeant Collins will be waiting for you.'

'Steve? Why would he be there?' Kelly was completely baffled.

'I'll explain everything when you arrive Angel, there's a cab on its way to collect you.'

'What, Charlie how did you even know when I'd be home.' Kelly asked astounded by her boss's intuition in sending out a taxi for her before she had even agreed to go in.

'I'll explain when you get to the office Angel.' With that he hung up and a car horn sounded from the front of Kelly's house. Confused by it all Kelly sighed grabbed her bag and headed back out again.

Steve sat outside the agency in his car waiting for Kelly to arrive. The cab Kelly was in pulled up along side his car and Kelly exited heading towards the office door.

'Kelly!' Steve called rushing to catch up with her, Kelly turned a little startled.

'Steve! You made me jump.' Kelly said resting her hand across her chest.

'Sorry, just didn't want you to go in without me.' Steve and Kelly entered in to the office, Kelly switching on lights as they did.

'Any ideas what this is all about Steve? Did you find something?' Kelly asked as she went towards the bar to make coffee.

'I found something all right.' Steve said nervously

'Really, what is it?' Kelly asked waiting for the kettle to boil

'I think we'd better wait for Charlie to call.' Steve said dodging the question until he had the back up of Kelly's boss. As if on cue the phone rang, Kelly went to Bosley's desk switching on the speakerphone.

'Hi Charlie, Steve is here and I'd really like to know what's going on now please.' Kelly said sitting down in Bosley's chair.

'I hope you're seated Angel this is going to be a shock and well, I'm not quite sure how to start.' Charlie explained, this made Kelly nervous, she'd never heard Charlie like this before.

'Do I need to call the others Charlie, is Jill OK?'

'She's fine Kelly, this isn't about Jill it's actually about you.'

'Me?' Kelly said getting even more confused

'Kelly do you remember this morning I took a sample of your blood?' Kelly nodded her head starting to really dread what could be coming next. 'Well the test showed something I never expected to find.'

'What?' Kelly blurted out in urgency

'Kelly, how much have you been able to learn about your birth parents and family?' Charlie asked.

'Not much at all Charlie, you know as much as I do. Why what's going on? What did you find wrong with my blood?' Panic began to rise in her voice as her patience began to wear thin.

'There's nothing wrong with your blood at all Kelly, it's not about a medical condition well, not exactly.' Steve babbled skirting around what he needed to tell Kelly.

'Not exactly? That doesn't make me convinced there isn't a problem Steve.'

'There were similarities between your blood sample and that of the mystery girl's on Jill's jumper.' Steve started to explain

'Similarities between mine and Cate's blood, what does that mean?'

'Cate?' Steve asked confused not realising that Kelly now knew the mystery girl.

'Cate is the mystery girl Steve.' Charlie explained 'And from what Steve has told me Kelly, she's also your sister.' The room fell silent. Kelly was dumbfounded by what she had just been told.

'My sister, how is that possible, well I know how it's possible but..' Kelly tried to understand everything but it was just mind blowing for her to comprehend 'Charlie did you know this before hand is that the reason you hired Caitlin?'

'I had no clue Kelly I promise you but knowing the pair of you the way I do it makes complete sense that you are related.'

'I'm sorry but I'm having a little trouble processing all of this. Have you called Caitlin about this yet Charlie?' Kelly asked realising that this was going to affect Cate just as much as it was affecting her.

'No I thought it best to tell you first to see how you want deal with it.'

'Deal with it?' Kelly repeated confused by the comment 'How do you mean deal with it?'

'Do you want the others to know, do you want to take some personal time with Cate to look in to this some more?' Charlie offered.

'I need to talk to Cate. Steve is there any doubt that the test could be wrong?'

'No Kelly, you can have the test run again of course but I found all the markers there in both of your blood samples. There's no doubt about it you and Cate are sisters.' The room fell quiet again, Kelly spoke with Charlie and Steve a little more repeating the facts over and over again until it really sank in with Kelly. Steve left leaving information for the best people to get in touch with to have any other tests run should Kelly and Cate want to even though the test he had run was true he had even brought copies of the paper work that proved his findings.

'Angel, will you be all right?' Charlie asked concerned.

'I think so Charlie, it's just a shock is the only way I can explain it. I'm going to call Cate and arrange to see her as soon as possible.' Kelly explained.

'All right Angel, stay in touch and Kelly, bring the other Angel's in on this as soon as you can, you'll need their support, you both will.' Charlie said warmly.

'I will Charlie thanks.' With that Charlie hung up. Disconnecting the call to Charlie, Kelly picked up the phone and called Cate straight away, ignoring what time it was.

'Hello?' A tired voice answered

'Cate, it's Kelly.'

'Hey, is everything OK?' Cate asked instantly alert.

'I'm not sure. Cate can I come round to you early tomorrow morning I really need to talk to you?' Kelly asked nerves coursing through her voice.

'Of course you can, you have my address right?' Cate asked

'Yeah, I have it here in front of me. I'll be by at say seven.'

'That's fine, I'll see you then and Kelly, whatever it is I'm sure it will all be OK, don't worry, we'll sort it out whatever the problem is I promise. See you tomorrow.'

'OK, see you then. Bye' Kelly hung up the phone and placed her hands over her face not sure what to do next. She moved over to the bar picked up her handbag and walked out of the office back to the taxicab that took her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

After being woken by Kelly's early or late hour call depending on how you looked at it Cate couldn't get back to sleep also Kelly's call had Cate worried. She may not have known Kelly long, a day in fact, but she knew something wasn't right. Looking at her clock Cate saw that it was 4.30am and she still could not get to sleep again. Throwing her covers off and getting out of bed she headed into the living room and switched on the TV flicking through the channels until she found something vaguely interesting that she could relax to which would hopefully lead to sleep. She found an old black and white movie and settled down to watch it, after a few scenes Cate was out like a light not woken again until the jingle of the early morning news.

'6 Am! 'Got to get a move on if, Kelly's going to be here in an hour.' Jumping up from her couch Cate ran in to her bathroom straight for the shower, by 7 she was dressed and ready for the day and whatever it was that Kelly needed so desperately to talk about, the problem was time was moving on and there was no Kelly. After her third cup of coffee Cate was starting to get concerned, picking up the phone she dialled Kelly's home, no answer. 'Weird' she said 'Kelly would have been here by now even if she walked it.' Putting her coffee mug down Cate headed for the door grabbing her keys and jacket as she left. Driving the route Kelly would take to get to her apartment just in case they crossed paths Cate headed to Kelly's home. Pulling in to Kelly's drive Cate felt something was wrong as soon as she stepped out of her car. Walking to the front door she noticed straight away it had been forced open, pushing the door slowly open Cate crept in to the house, her senses heightened to every sound and smell in the home. Kelly's home was a mess, furniture upside down, broken glass and plates across the floors. Quietly Cate continued through the house trying to find some hopeful sign that Kelly was OK and somewhere safe in the house even though she knew that wouldn't be the case, that's when she found what she hoped she wouldn't, blood. 'Time to call Charlie.'

'Are there any signs there of who may have taken Kelly Cate?' Charlie asked concern running through his words.

'Not that I have found Charlie and I've looked all over this place, it maybe a mess but I can't find any sign of communication from who's taken her.'

'Alright Angel, head to the office, I'll call the other Angel's and have them meet you there. We'll get to the bottom of this Cate.'

'Charlie, Kelly called me last night around about three in the morning, she said she needed to really talk to me about something. Any ideas as to what that may have been about?' Cate asked looking around the kitchen once more as she did.

'I do Caitlin but I'm not sure this is the best time to discuss it.'

'Caitlin? Charlie you never call me by my full name unless there's a problem. What's going on Charlie?' Her brow knitted in confusion Cate was becoming even more confused at the situation.

'We must move on now Cate and help Kelly.'

'And you know I will Charlie, but tell me what's going on first. Why was Kelly so desperate to talk to me this morning, before we met with everyone? If it's something that can help us I need to know now.' Cate's tone was turning to anger and annoyance as her patience began to wear thin with worry.

'Alright Cate. Last night after you left Kelly at her home I called her and had her come to the office for a meeting. Sergeant Steve Collins of the police crime lab had found something extremely important that he had to tell us.' Charlie paused

'What was is it Charlie? Come on Charlie, please continue what did you find out?' Cate anxiously asked.

'Steve had taken a blood sample from Kelly earlier in the day to run against the samples of blood on Jill's clothing and well, he found something that surprised all of us.'

'What Charlie, please just get to the point.'

'He discovered that the sample of your blood on Jill's clothing and that of Kelly's had similarities, matches even.'

'Meaning what exactly?'

'Only one thing Caitlin, that you and Kelly are sisters.' Silence fell between Charlie and Caitlin. Charlie couldn't even be certain he could hear Cate breathing. 'Caitlin? Are you still there? Caitlin?'

'Huh? Yeah Charlie, sorry I'm... Sister's? Are you sure, is this Steve guy certain at what he found?'

'He is Cate and he had the paper work to back him up. The test can be done again but the facts are there you are sister's, and now your sister is in great danger and needs your help.' Charlie said with urgency.

'All right Charlie, I'll head for the office.' Cate said distractedly.

'Cate, will you be all right, I know that's a lot to hear and take on board. Kelly wanted to tell you herself.'

'And she will when we find her Charlie. First thing's first lets call in Sabrina and Kris and the police, Charlie hadn't we better make them aware of the situation? The police I mean, I have a feeling it has something to do with Sanderson.' Cate said putting her self in to work mode, personal stuff will have to wait.

'As do I Angel. I'll call the police and deal with them. I'll have the Angel's and Bosley meet you at the office.'

'OK, and Charlie, I don't want the others knowing about me and Kelly, not yet. I want Kelly and I to discuss it all first before we start breaking the news.'

'If you're sure Angel, but the support of the other Angel's would help.'

'I've barely known them a day Charlie and you want me to lay on them the news that Kelly and I are in fact sisters!? I don't think so. Right now we're colleagues bordering on friends, we're getting one of our own back to us and hopefully safe and sound.'

'All right Cate, we'll do it your way, just please be careful.' Charlie said a slight tone of disappointment in his voice as he hung up the phone. Cate placed the phone receiver back in to its cradle and took another moment to look over Kelly's home as she walked out back to her car.

Sabrina, Kris and Bosley had all arrived at the office by the time Cate got there. The office was filled with emotion as she walked through the office doors.

'Cate, good you're here.' Sabrina said greeting her as she walked through acknowledging Sabrina with a slight smile and nod of her head. 'We found this letter here when we came in, taped to the office door addressed to the Angel's.' Sabrina explained passing the letter to Cate, who took it from Sabrina with urgency.

'We have your Angel. In exchange for her safe return have Daniel Sandford released and brought to pier 35 building 21 by 8pm tonight or your Angel flies to heaven.' Cate read aloud anger rising through her body. 'Nice at least they're straight to the point. Any ideas who this is from yet?' Cate asked looking around the room at the three detectives.

'A pretty good idea yeah,' Kris started. 'Sanderson's wife.'

'And the real power behind their operation.' Bosley chimed in.

'The wife? That man is married?' Cate said in astonishment 'I have enough problems keeping a date.'

'Any way,' Kris butted in loudly getting back to the situation 'We know where they're going to be tonight, possibly with Kelly, I don't know about you,' she said looking directly at Cate 'but I'd rather find Kelly now and bring her home.'

'We all do Kris.' Sabrina said standing between Kris and Cate sensing the tension.

'So, where shall we start?' Bosley asked

'Sanderson.' Cate and Kris said in unison.

'OK,' Sabrina said 'we'll split up. Bosley and I will do some background checks and see what the police have missed at Kelly's. Kris, you and Cate go see Sanderson in jail, see if he might give you something, have him put in solitary also, we don't want him talking and getting word out to anyone.'

'We'd better fill Jill in on what's going on.' Cate said noticing the look that crossed Kris's face as she said it. Brief anger crossed Kris's face, was it so offensive to her that Cate thought of her big sister before she did?

'How about we all meet at Jill's hospital room in say, three hours.' Sabrina negotiated.

'Sounds good, meet you there.' Cate said grabbing her keys from her pocket and walking out of the office. Kris watched her walk out. Picking up her bag she turned looked at Sabrina with a very unhappy, angry look and followed after Cate.

'Was that such a wise choice putting those two together Bri?' Bosley asked as the tension left the room.

'Well, they have to get a long at some point and if Kris doesn't back down soon I think Cate's gonna force her to.' Sabrina smirked slightly as she said it. Bosley raising his eye brows, sighing walked towards the door heading out, Sabrina followed shortly after grabbing the letter as she did.

Cate and Kris were in a small interview room waiting for Sanderson to be brought in, silence neither one of them spoke to each other. Cate was waiting for Kris to say something anything even if it was insulting, she'd complained about her driving all the way to the prison. Cate was actually relieved when Sanderson was brought in. Once he was seated the officer who had brought Sanderson in left the room closing the door behind him.

'You're a popular man Mr. Sanderson.' Kris started, seated in front of him as Cate watched leaned against the far wall. 'The police want you in several different states and the FBI want you also and now your wife wants you.' Sanderson said nothing just looked smugly at Kris while she spoke. 'In fact she wants you back so badly that she's taken our colleague and is holding her until we release you back to your wife.'

'Well, that's love for you.' Sanderson said leaning forward across the table at Kris.

'You know what Sanderson I'm not going to play around with you, we both know there's no way you're being released out of here so tell me where I'll find your wife and our friend.' Kris looked at him steely eyed, waiting for an answer, any smug thing he might say that could lead her to Kelly. Nothing, at first then he looked to Cate then back to Kris, a low murmur started in his throat as it got louder it became a laugh a cruel wicked laugh that Kris couldn't bare to listen to and angered Cate. Kris got up from her seat and moved away from Sanderson, looking at Cate she said 'He's not going to tell us anything, lets get out of here.' As Kris headed for the door Cate moved towards Sanderson and behind him. Before Kris knew what was happening Cate grabbed Sanderson from behind and slammed his head in to the table.

'Tell me where she is.' She said quietly in to his ear

'You crazy bit..' Before he could finish what he was saying Cate slammed him again in to the table, Kris couldn't believe what she was seeing and moved forward to stop Cate when the fast look Cate gave her stopped her. A look of don't come near me.

'An old office building,' Sanderson spat out. 'Voyager Landing.'

'Thank you.' Cate said kicking the chair out from underneath him. 'Let's go.' Cate said to Kris stepping over Sanderson, she'd had enough. These people had hurt people she cared about, hurt her and now taken her sister. That sounded weird, sister, they'd taken Kelly and that they would pay for. Getting in to Cate's Mustang Kris could keep quiet no longer.

'Are you insane! What the hell was that in there, smacking him in to the table. We don't work that way Cate, we don't.' Kris continued to rage but all Cate could do was listen and drive staying silent the entire journey to the hospital.

Entering in to Jill's room Kris was still fuming.

'What's going on now, what happened?' Sabrina asked.

'The new kid ruffed up the suspect.' Kris snapped.

'What?!' Sabrina said astonished.

'I was trying to get information out of Sanderson but he wasn't budging I decided to leave it try again a little later maybe but she goes over to him and slams his face in to the table, not once but twice. Twice in to the table and then kicks his chair out from under him and steps over him leaving the room!'

'Bosley,' Cate said getting his attention 'call Charlie tell him to look in to an office building named Voyager Landing. That might be where Mrs Sanderson is. He may be lying obviously but I get the feeling that Mr. Sanderson is all show, nothing behind it all and his wife is the real threat. We're going to need some plans of the building as well. What did you two find out Bri?' Cate said moving to look out the window that was closest to Jill as Bosley left the room to contact Charlie.

'Not much. We know as much as we knew to begin with, Sanderson's wife did extremely well to keep herself well and truly hidden and letting her husband take the front of the family business.'

'Well, it's easier to believe that the husband is in charge rather than the wife.' Jill said.

'Sad but true.' Kris said back to her sister leaning against her bed. Silence fell in the room.

'Well, let's get Kelly home and safe. I don't want to think about what they could be doing to her or if they've already hurt her. Let's go and check out this building from a distance, see if we can find anything.' Sabrina instructed just as Bosley walked back in.

'Cate, Charlie wants you to wait here for the building plans, he's having them sent over by courier ASAP as for the rest of us, Charlie wants us to go and check out this office building.'

'Great minds Bosley.' Sabrina said 'Just where we were headed. Come on let's go. You two try and stay out of trouble.' She called over her shoulder as they left. Cate didn't move from her position by the window.

'Hey, you gonna talk to me or stare out of the window.' Jill asked looking over at Cate. 'We all want Kelly back you know. It's just that there are other ways of getting information from people other than slamming them in to tables.' Still Cate said nothing. 'Please Caitlin, tell me what's going on.' Jill pleaded.

'What's she like Jill?' Cate asked quietly still staring out the window.

'Kelly?' Cate nodded 'You know what she's like. Sweet, strong, fierce when she has to be. Protective, gentle, fun and funny, she's a dear friend to me and the other's. She's more like a sister to me really and to Kris especially. I suppose in my absence she's really become the big sister Kris needed. It's no excuse for Kris but I should think it has a lot to do with her attitude towards you.' Cate hung her head and smiled slightly shaking her head. 'What, what's so funny?'

'Not funny really but how's Kris going to react when she finds out that Kelly and I are sisters?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Kelly sat on a large expensive couch in an executive corner office, not quite what she was expecting after being forcibly taken from her home. The building seemed empty though except for the men walking around carrying guns, she'd counted at least seven men. Looking around the room she wondered how she was going to get out of this little situation, she didn't think Cate would magically appear from the shadows and pull her out, she had said that she was always in the shadows watching over the Angel's Cate was like their very own guardian angel.

'Cate.' Kelly sadly whispered to her self. They had so much to talk about and figure out, Kelly wondered if they'd get the chance but she knew she mustn't think that way and berated her self for even thinking it. The people who were holding her hadn't hurt her not really. Maybe a few bruises from being dropped to the floor when she was first brought in but nothing else, she on the other hand had landed a good kick to one of the men's noses when they attacked her in her home. He screeched something about it being broken there was certainly a lot of blood pouring from it. Then one of the other men with the nose bleeder pulled his gun, everything quietened and Kelly went with them quietly, hoping against hope that her friends would get her out of this so there was no point in risking her life, not yet anyway, finding out who was responsible for all of this was the first priority. The Angel's would come she knew it.

The sound of the office door opening snapped Kelly back to attention she watched a tall slender woman with raven black long hair walk across the room to the large desk. She was dressed in a gorgeous black skirt suit, Kelly admired her taste in clothing for a moment, that soon passed when the woman spoke.

'Well Miss Garrett, it would seem that we will have the pleasure of your company for a least a few more hours.' The woman had quite a normal warm voice, Kelly noted, not harsh or sadistic which Kelly was expecting, it was very business like. 'I hope you don't mind Miss Garrett.' She looked up from her papers as she finished her sentence and smiled at Kelly.

'Mind telling me who you are? I'd like to know who's company I have the pleasure of.' Kelly said sarcastically.

'Of course, how very rude of me.' Getting up from behind her desk the woman walked round to Kelly offering her hand as she did. 'Nicole Sanderson, you met my husband the other day.'

'It wasn't exactly a pleasurable meeting.' Kelly said ignoring the hand held out to her 'Your husband was firing guns at me and my friends and injured two of them.' Kelly coolly said to her leaning back away from Nicole.

'Yes an unfortunate incident. Terrible how these things get out of hand so quickly isn't it?' Nicole asked as if oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. 'In any case my husband will be returned to me soon and you can go back to your friends.'

'Is that why I'm here?' Kelly asked rhetorically 'as a trade? You realise there's no way that the police will release your husband not even as a trade for me. I should think the FBI are involved now as well after all, you and your husband have been running one of largest drug rings that LA has seen in the last what ten years?'

Nicole smiled a smile they made Kelly feel uneasy and heightened her senses kind of like Spiderman's 'Spidey senses' she knew something bad was coming. Nicole simply smiled and returned to her seat behind her desk. A slow realisation crossed Kelly's mind that, that was the point. Nicole knew full well that her husband wouldn't be released so what was she really up to, having the Angel's running around after Kelly, keeping their minds occupied with that rather than what, what piece of the puzzle was missing.

'Careful Miss Garrett, all that thinking furrowing your brow will leaves lines on your face, wouldn't want you to ruin your angelic features now would we.' Nicole said lightly as she continued to work on her papers.

* * *

Jill still after nearly an hour of talking it all through with Cate couldn't believe what she had been told, it was all just too fantastic.

'Sister's.' she repeated again for the twentieth time at least Cate thought

'Yes, sister's.' Cate said not really listening to Jill now as the courier had just left the plans of the office building with them to be looked over.

'And you really don't want the other's knowing about this?' Jill asked again.

'I really don't.'

'Sister's' Jill whispered to her self even though Cate could still hear her.

'Just please try not to act like there's something going on that the other's don't know about when they get back here.' Cate said lowering the plans so she could see Jill over the top of them.

'Well, I do know something they don't know about but I promise, I won't say a thing not until we have Kel back and the two of you have spoken about it. Now share the plans with me let's see what we've got here.' Jill said firmly back in to work mode.

'I don't know what it is about you Jill Munroe, but I feel like I can tell you just about anything. I told Charlie I didn't want anyone knowing and look what I go and do, tell someone.' Cate expressed as she placed the plans on the hospital bed table over Jill. Jill simply smiled at her helping straighten out the plans.

'It's one of my many qualities. You'll get used to them.' She said studying the plans as she did. They continued looking over the plans when Sabrina, Kris and Bosley all came back in to the room.

'Well,' Bosley started as he removed his suit jacket 'It's a big building, little traffic going in or out so it doesn't look like there's a lot of security on the out side and by the looks of things light on the inside as well.'

'Right.' Sabrina said 'Which is bugging me.'

'Why Bri?' Jill asked. Sabrina began pacing the floor a clear sign that she was walking through her thoughts and suspicions.

'Well, if you're holding someone at a building wouldn't you want a little more security than just a few men? I mean wouldn't you have the whole place surrounded at different points waiting for us to come in to the rescue?' Sabrina questioned finally stopped pacing she faced her friends pointing at them with her right hand with her left hand planted on her hip.

'True, if it were me I'd have more force than that.' Bosley agreed rubbing the back of his neck as he thought.

'Kelly's a diversion.' Cate said distractedly still looking over the plans

'Excuse me' Kris said 'What do you mean Kelly's a diversion?' Kris was still upset over the whole table face-slamming incident.

'No, hold on Kris,' Sabrina said 'Cate's right, that's it!' Sabrina had a Eureka moment, all the pieces for falling in to place. 'Mrs Sanderson knows that her husband won't be released that we'll try to get Kelly back before the meeting time.'

'So what's really going on, she's got Kelly in one hand and is hiding what up her sleeve.' Jill asked.

'Drug deal.' Cate said flatly looking up at them all. 'Think about it, we bust up the original deal and the police take all the drugs. Sanderson's order's not filled out. Some would wait, let thing's settle before trying again but why not just do it straight away, the element of surprise. We're all paying attention to what her left hand is doing.'

'Whilst her right hand is doing something else entirely, of course!' Sabrina said. 'It's so obvious, I don't know why we didn't see it before.' Sabrina exclaimed shaking her head with a slight smile on her face. 'Clever, Mrs Sanderson, very clever.'

'That's the point of a diversion, you spend all your time on one thing and the other slips right by.' Cate said still studying the plans.

'Found anything useful in the plans Cate?' Bosley asked moving closer to her.

'Well, we found a way in but when we realised the distraction theory. I had Charlie get us some plans and maps of the pier 35. We found the building 21 and the jetty that leads up to it. Lots of ways to get in and out unnoticed but these are the easiest.' Cate showed Bosley and the other Angel's what she and Jill had researched. 'The building itself is pretty big but a simple layout like the one that we took Mr. Sanderson and his crew down in.'

'Two levels ground and upper, just like the last one.' Jill finished

'Only this time you'll be here out of harms way!' Kris stated acting like the big sister this time.

'Yeah which I hate, I'd rather be with you guy's making sure everyone came home safe and sound.' Jill unhappily said.

'I know Jill, but right now it's best for you to heal.' Kris softly said stroking her sister's hand.

'I just feel so helpless here lying around waiting for someone to inform me as to what's going on with my family!' Jill began to get upset, tears welling in her blue eyes.

'I know honey.' Kris soothed.

'You want to help Jill, be my eyes' Cate said, Jill tilted her head confused looking at her 'I haven't got the time to study all these plans and find my way in to the building quickly and quietly.' Cate explained, Jill listening intently.

'What do you mean you haven't got the time to study the plans. We work as a team Cate not solo acts.' Kris explained annoyance ringing in every word.

'You do Kris your right. But I don't I never have remember? I'm the undercover Angel, I've always worked alone. Researching all the info that Charlie gave me and making sure I knew every way that I could help in any way possible.' Cate explained anger rising in her tone, she'd just about had her fill of Kris's attitude towards her especially with what was at stake should anything go wrong. 'And while working in a team is great we don't have the time to work out our kinks that we seem to have now do we?' Cate looked straight at Kris as she finished what she was saying.

'Ok, ok.' Sabrina cut in 'Let's just cool down a bit here. You're both right in what you're saying. Cate run your solo angle with Jill working with you but we'll all plan it together so we know what each of us is doing as much as we can. We need some form of a plan before going in, Kelly's life may depend upon it.' All in agreement the Angel's and Bosley all sat again around the small coffee table in Jill's room as they planned what they would all do.

'So,' Sabrina began 'what's the betting that the drug deal will happen at around the same time we go in to get Kelly.'

'Pretty likely,' Kris answered 'question is how do they know when we're on our way to get Kelly?'

'Phone tap?' Bosley suggested.

'Maybe, check all the car phones and the office phone, best to be safe.' Sabrina said as she scribbled something down on the notepad in front of her lifting it to show the others _bug in room? _It read. Cate acknowledged the thought first with a nod of her head as she got up from her seat to start looking motioning at the others to keep talking. Whilst the others continued to talk through plans starting to throw in curves just in case the room was bugged. Cate looked up and down the room trying to find a bugging device in any of the most likely places and then most unlikely. She got down on to the floor and looked under the bedside cabinets taking a small torch from her inside jacket pocket she shone the torch light into the far dark corners of the underside of the cabinet. Bingo, one bugging device. She slowly and quietly got up off the floor giving Sabrina and the others the thumbs up to a bugging device pointing to where it was. Sabrina began to write more down on her notepad _continue making plan. Make real plan elsewhere._ Everyone acknowledged the note and Kris pointed at herself to let it be known the new meeting place would be at her beach home. They continued to talk when the nurse walked in to the room.

'Good news Miss Munroe, the doctor is releasing you today.' She said in a bright and breezy voice.

'Really?' Kris said surprised.

'Really. He's happy with your progress and is more than prepared to sign you out today all you need do is fill out some paperwork and you can go as soon as your ready.' The room was silent with astonishment 'Right then, I'll go get the papers then.' The nurse said turning and leaving the room. Sabrina wrote one word down on her pad that everyone instinctively knew what it would be before she lifted it. _C-H-A-R-L-I-E!_ they all smiled shaking their heads.

'Well, that's great news, right Jill?' Sabrina said

'Great news, I'd say that was fantastic! I was getting sick of this room.'

'Which considering you're in a hospital is kind of ironic if you think about it.' Cate said as she perched her self on the side of Jill's bed. Jill smiling playfully punched her in the arm.

'Cute.' Jill said 'Just wait 'til I'm on my feet you!'

'Threats already, you must be feeling better.' Cate laughed with Jill. The nurse returned to the room with Jill's release forms, pleased to see that the room's atmosphere had changed from gloomy to cheery.

'Here you are Miss Munore, if you could just sign where marked and then you're good to go.'

'Any instructions for the patient?' Kris asked from her seat.

'Just to take things easy and slowly in fact the doctor left a list.' The nurse handed it to Kris who read it aloud smiling as she did.

'Miss Munroe you are not to do any of the following for at least another three weeks. No running, surfing, skateboarding, no sport's of any kind that aren't walking and even then not too far that you over tire your self. No heavy lifting and above all no race car driving.' Kris smiled as she folded the note to put in her purse. 'And that part he underlined!' Everyone laughed in the room. Kris ushered everyone out so that Jill could get changed in to some clean clothes that Kris had brought to the hospital the first day Jill was there. Cate went to wait outside opting to take Kris and Jill back to the beach house where they would all be meeting, Sabrina and Bosley went on ahead to get the house ready for Jill and Kris. Cate leaned against the side of her car waiting for the two Munroe sister's to appear. She heard Jill before she saw them, she was complaining about having to be pushed out the hospital in a wheelchair when she'd much rather walk, hospital policy kept being said a lot to her. It seemed to Cate that it was a policy that everyone who came out of a hospital hated. Once at the hospital doors Cate saw them both as Jill got to her feet Kris was by her side steadying her big sister, just to be safe, Jill had been laid up in bed with a gun shot wound for the last few days. Cate went over to meet them and take their bags so Kris had more control to help Jill. She tossed the bags in to the trunk of the car and opened the car doors for them, getting in to the drivers seat and starting the engine ready to move as soon as they were.

'Nice wheels Cate, very nice.' Jill said as she fastened her seat belt.

'Thought you might like it,' Cate returned as she pulled out of the car park on to the road. 'Sabrina and Bosley went on to your place to set up and get things ready for you Jill.'

'The radio equipment you asked Charlie for?' Jill asked

'Yeah, we'll get it set up and we're on our way.' Cate explained as Jill, nodding her head, opened the car window enjoying the fresh air rush while they drove to the beach house, Kris mean while sat in the back quietly as they spoke. Moments later they arrived at the beach house, parking next to Kris's car that now sat sparklingly clean in it's usual place outside the house.

'Finally, my car!' Kris exclaimed as she got out of Cate's car rushing over to it to check it over.

'Look's good sis, better than new.' Jill said smile beaming as she did.

'It'd better be.' Kris quietly commented. Grabbing the bags from the trunk Cate followed Kris and Jill in to the beach house where they were greeted by Bosley and Sabrina.

'Hey! Good to have you home Jill.' Sabrina called out from the kitchen.

'I second that and after checking all rooms we are free to talk.' Bosley stated entering the main room from the bedroom.

'That's good to hear.' Kris said with relief.

'Where would you like these bags to go?' Cate asked from the front door.

'Oh, follow me Cate I'll show you.' Jill said leading the way to the back bedroom.

'So,' Jill started as she showed Cate where to put the bags 'are you going to say anything?'

'About what?' Cate asked back

'Cate.'

'No, still no. I said no at the hospital and I still say no now.'

'I know what you said Cate, but with the room having been bugged doesn't it bother you that they know, Sanderson and her people?'

'Yeah it bothers me but how exactly are they going to use it against us?'

'Who knows how they would or why they wouldn't but Cate' Before Jill could finish they were interrupted by Sabrina calling them back to the main room, Charlie was on the phone.

'Are we all here?' Charlie asked

'We are now Charlie.' Kris answered pouring herself a glass of juice from the fridge.

'Good. So what have we got?'

'Well, we found the bug in the room so we now know that Mrs Sanderson.'

'Nicole Sanderson.' Charlie interjected.

'Has been listening to us and our plans, with that in mind we made a false plan for her benefit whilst figuring the real plan.' Sabrina explained.

'And what is the real plan Angel?'

'We're going to split up. Cate and I are going to Voyager Landing to get Kelly whilst Kris and Bosley go on to the pier and watch over what's happening there. We'll join them as soon as we have Kelly.'

'Then what, are you calling the police?' Charlie asked

'We will Charlie but ask them to hang back again and let us handle Nicole. We'll let them know when to come in.' Kris explained 'Bosley and I are going to check the layout when we get there see who the buyers are, as soon as Bri and Cate join us we'll move in.'

'Cate will take the upper level, with Jill's help whilst the rest of take the other entrances making sure we have them all covered.' Sabrina continued.

'You don't think that the drop is going to be as grand as the first then?'

'No Charlie, not this time.' Sabrina said 'Nicole will be trying to keep this transaction a little quieter so soon after the last. I think the show boating is more her husbands doing than hers, he likes to make others believe he's the big man in the business, throwing others eyes off the real boss.'

'Guy's' Cate interrupted 'time's moving on, Bri we need to get moving if we're going to keep with the time scale.'

'Right, we said we'd go to retrieve Kelly at 5pm Charlie, moving straight on to the pier once we had her. Of course they don't know that we're splitting up and that we'll be at both places at once.' Sabrina explained to Charlie as she grabbed her jacket and gun from her handbag.

'Alright Angel's, sounds like you have everything under control. Just be careful who knows what tricks Nicole Sanderson may have up her sleeve. Cate if you should need it your motor bike is parked ready and waiting at the office. Be safe Angel's'

'We will Charlie, speak soon.' Kris replied disconnecting the call on the speaker box.

'Alright then let's move out. Jill, you OK with radio equipment?' Sabrina asked.

'Yep, all good here, Cate you've got your receiver and everything right?'

'All here and good to go, I'll radio in as soon as I'm on route to the pier.'

'Bri and I have already checked all the equipment and everything is in working order so no problems there. So let's get going, bring Kelly home and put these people away for a long time.' Bosley said with determination as he headed for the door.

'I second that Bos.' Kris said following Bosley.

'Good luck y'all and be careful!' Jill called out after them as the door closed.

'You want to go and get your bike now?' Sabrina asked as Cate drove them out to the main road.

'Nope, Kelly first, bike second.'

'I was hoping you would say that. Let's go get our missing Angel.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Kelly sat nervously in Nicole's office hearing all kinds of movement and commotion going on outside the office door. The door eventually opened, a tall heavily muscled man walked in swiftly followed by Nicole.

'Well Miss Garrett I'm afraid our time together has come to an end.' Nicole spoke breezily as she glided to her desk collecting papers into her briefcase that she had with her. 'Oh, don't look so worried Miss Garrett I'm leaving you here in the most capable hands of Andrew here.' She said gesturing to the giant muscle man.

'How very sweet of you Mrs Sanderson but I'm a big girl now, I don't need a baby sitter.' Kelly said acting as coolly as possible trying to figure the best way to handle the big guy.

'Oh I'm sure you don't Miss Garrett but I can't have you roaming around this office all alone, that just wouldn't be proper of me, no Andrew will keep you company. After all we need someone here to greet your friends don't we and I'm afraid I have prior arrangements. Also I promised that you would not be harmed until at least after 8pm a few hours from now at least and word as a business woman is my bond.' Nicole said as she took the last of her documents from her desk.

'I see, and what about Andrew, does he keep his word also?' Kelly asked, a feeling of dread rising with a slight glimmer of hope that her friends were near. Nicole smiled a sly smile at Kelly.

'Well Miss Garrett I'd love to continue this conversation but I really must be going to my meeting. Chao!' Nicole turned to leave the room nodding her head at Andrew as she left.

Andrew turned and smiled a twisted smile at Kelly, she in turn got up from the couch and began moving towards the desk putting as much room between her and him as possible. He was already blocking the door Kelly knew she had to figure a way of getting out and it wasn't looking good. Andrew came towards Kelly stretching out his hands and then pulling them back in to fists. He lunged at Kelly, she quickly moved using his weight and movement against him and pushed him in to the desk and ran for the door just not quickly enough. Andrew grabbed Kelly roughly turning her around to face him, she managed to land a punch on him but it hurt Kelly's hand more than Andrew's face.

'Nice try lady.' He smugly said smiling then backhanded Kelly fast and hard across her face, sending her crashing to the ground.

'Didn't your mother ever teach you, you should never hit a woman?' Before he knew what to say or do Andrew felt the full force of Cate's feet fly in to his chest sending him stumbling backwards Cate following swiftly after him keeping herself between him and Kelly and Sabrina, who was now checking on her dazed friend. Kelly watched the blurred motion of the fight going on in front of her as someone took hold of her arm carefully.

'Kelly, Kel you OK? It's gonna be ok we're here now. Cate come on let's get going.' Sabrina called as she helped Kelly to her feet.

'Easier said Bri. You two go ahead, get Kelly out of here, I'll be there in a minute.' Cate called back doing her best to keep Andrew occupied which was just about working but a misguided step by Cate allowed Andrew to land a punch knocking her across the desk. Grabbing Cate from the desk Andrew slammed her in to the wall knocking the wind out of her. His hands wrapped around her throat aiming to choak the life out of her and it was working pretty well but Cate with quick thought lifted her right leg and swiftly and forcefully brought her foot down on to Andrew's knee. Crying in pain Andrew's grip loosened enough for Cate to break his hold pushing him back again, kicking him in the stomach he doubled over, grabbing the lamp from the desk, Cate brought it down hard across the back of Andrew's head. He fell unconscious to the floor. Cate fell back against the desk to catch her breath again before moving on.

Sabrina had Kelly sat in Cate's car now far more alert than she had been after Andrew's attack.

'You sure you're ok Kel? Looked like quite a smack from that thug.' Sabrina asked concerned seeing the bruise starting to form on her friends cheek.

'I'm fine Bri, really. Just knocked me for a few is all. Where's Cate she should be here by now shouldn't she?' Kelly's fear of losing Cate now was greater than ever. Sabrina stood turning to look back at the office building, she smiled with relief when she saw Cate running towards them.

'No worries there Kel, here she is now,'

'Hey, sorry took a little longer than I thought.'

'At least you're here. Hey, you're bleeding, you ok?' Sabrina pointed out the cut on Cate's cheekbone. Cate raised her hand touching the wound and seeing the blood on her fingertips.

'I'm fine, he managed a lucky punch is all. I'm fine, really. Let's get going we have to meet the others at the pier.' Cate said as she rushed round to the drivers side of the car, Cate jumped in starting the engine with Sabrina and Kelly ready they left for the pier. 'I'm gonna go past the office to pick up my bike, you two take my car on to the pier.' Cate instructed.

'Are you sure you're all right?' Kelly asked quietly to Cate.

'I'm fine really just a few cut and bruises, I'll be OK. What about you?'

'Maybe a few bumps and bruises but I'm all right.'

Sabrina and Kelly dropped Cate off at the office with her bike and continued on.

'Jill, do you copy?' She called in to her radio.

'Finally, yes I'm here. Is Kelly all right did you get to her?' Jill asked in a worried hurry.

'Kelly's fine Jill. She and Sabrina are on their way to the pier now to meet Kris and Bosley.'

'Oh thank goodness.'

'Look, I've got my bike and I'm on my way to the pier now. Just wanted to radio in check everything was clear and working right. Cate out.' Cate put her radio in to her jackets inside pocket, putting on her helmet and starting her bike she peeled out from the office drive and on to the pier.

Sabrina and Kelly met with Kris and Bosley in their agreed place. Kris instantly wrapped Kelly in a tight embrace as soon as they arrived.

'I was so worried! Thank goodness you're here and safe with us. Are you OK? Did they hurt you at all?' Kris asked releasing Kelly from her hold.

'I'm OK Kris, a few bruises but nothing a good nights rest and some good make-up can't fix.' Kelly smiled as she hugged Bosley.

'That's are Kelly.' He said relief painted across his face.

'So, what have we got here or who?' Sabrina asked taking up the binoculars that Bosley had with him.

'Looks like a small meeting. We've counted two men walking the perimeter with hand guns, a woman with another two men went in the building about 15 minutes again.' Kris explained.

'That must be Mrs Sanderson.' Kelly said taking the binoculars from Sabrina to take a look for herself.

'So no sign of the buyer yet then?' Sabrina asked

'Not yet' Bosley answered 'Doesn't mean they haven't entered from the back of the building or that they were here early before us.'

'Not likely Bos, they were waiting for us to announce when we'd be getting Kel out so the buyer just hasn't arrived yet.'

'Where's Cate anyway? I thought she'd be with you two.' Kris asked looking around for her.

'She's on her way, we dropped her at the office so she could get her bike.'

'Her bike, she needs her bike for this? Please.' Kris huffed

'Give her a break Kris, Cate's been through a lot these last few days not to mention hour.' Kelly said in a serious tone.

'We all have Kel but,'

'But nothing Kris please just stop, please.' Kelly pleaded sternly.

'All right Kel, I'm sorry but you've a lot to catch up on.' Kris explained.

'Have I missed anything?' Cate's voice asked from behind them.

'Not yet, we're still waiting for the guests of honour.' Sabrina explained.

'Right, well I think I'll go to my position and get ready, Jill's online with me.'

'Good plan we'll all do that. Look for the sign to enter.' Sabrina instructed.

'You mean when the drugs and money cross hands?' Cate asked a cheeky smile across her lips.

'Yeah that would be the sign.' Sabrina quipped back waving Cate off.

'Cate! Hold on a minute.' Kelly jogged after her.

'What's wrong?' Before Cate could ask anything further Kelly wrapped her tightly in her arms.

'Don't do anything reckless ok?' Kelly ordered in Cate's ear. 'I mean it.'

'Big sister's order's huh?' Cate quietly said back, Kelly pulled away from Cate still holding on to her arms looking slightly shocked. 'It's OK, Charlie told me. I wouldn't let him get away with not telling me what was going on when I was at your house after you were taken. I'm stubborn that way.' Cate smiled explaining.

'Run's in the family.' Kelly grinned back at her.

'Don't worry, I'll be safe I promise.' Cate said starting to walk away again towards her designated point but quickly stopped and turned on her heel. 'oh, by the way Jill knows.' Kelly looked at her shocked 'I'm sorry but it just came out when we were talking, she's the only one who knows out of them all aside from Charlie of course.'

'It's all right Cate, Jill has a way of getting you to open up to her without you even realising it. It's one of her charms.' Kelly said grinning picturing her friend listening to Cate's tale.

'That's exactly what she said!' Cate laughed 'I'd better get moving, look you be careful too ok?' Cate said taking Kelly's hand in hers

'I will.' They held each other's hand until they both moved away from reach in their different directions. Cate moved stealthly toward the back of the building looking for an opening in between the two watchmen's patrol to get to the fire escape ladder that she and Jill had found on the plans. The moment came and Cate took it running for the ladders tucked around the very back of the building. Beginning her climb up the ladders to the roof of the building as quickly and quietly Cate reached the first of four roof top vents which she crouched behind propping her back against as she took her radio from her inside jacket pocket.

'Jill, you copy?'

'I'm here Cate, you in position?'

'Yeah, I'm at the far left vent as planned, where to next guardian angel?'

'OK, head over to the near right vent, there should be according to these plans a hatch between the two vents on the right side. That opened will lead you down to the office directly below it.'

'OK, great heading there now, out for now.'

Meanwhile Kris, Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley took up their positions. From their positions Sabrina and Kelly waited and watched through the large ground window, which was conveniently propped open, Kris and Bosley took positions at the side doors.

'They've just arrived' Bosley announced quietly over the walkie-talkie as he watched three men arrive on a powerboat pulling up to the jetty alongside the building. He and Kris were both ducked down out of sight behind crates and empty oil drums. Once the men had entered the building. Kris and Sabrina from opposite sides of the building front moved quickly to take down the two watchmen, with barely a scuffle the men were knocked unconscious and with the help of the others dragged out of sight. Back in their positions they waited for the swap and pay.

'I count five men and one woman guy's, that's what we're dealing with and looks like they're all armed so play it cool and be careful.' Sabrina coolly spoke over the walkie-talkie.

'I've got visual of the transaction.' Kris announced 'Someone want to confirm?'

'I confirm it,' Sabrina agreed 'let's move in.' On cue Sabrina and Kelly entered through the opened window as Bosley and Kris entered through the side doors.

'Freeze!' Sabrina shouted out. The three Angel's and Bosley had the group surrounded in the centre of the room. One of the men stood with his back to Sabrina quickly turned and began firing his automatic gun in hers and Kelly's direction. Both Angel's dived for cover bullets flying over them but not hitting them. Kris and Bosley both took cover at the same time as the group in the centre of the room began to spread out protecting their assets and bosses. Nicole's men covered her as she ran for the stairs leading up to the first floor, opening her briefcase as she went she removed from it a silver plated 9mm, tossing her briefcase to the side she readied her gun and swiftly moved on. Kris being the closest to the stairs made her way to them, Bosley covering her as she went. One of the Nicole's men ran towards the side door leaving the other to block Kris, he aimed his gun on Kris as she moved closer but Bosley was faster as he shot the gun from the thug's hand. Cradling his hand in pain he didn't notice Kris coming towards him with a short plank of wood in her hands as he looked up the plank came flying towards him meeting his head hard and fast. Kris leaped over his body and continued up the stairs following Nicole. She came up to the office where Nicole had disappeared into, edging slowly towards the door Kris had no time to react when Nicole's hand holding her gun came flying out hitting her in the face. Kris stumbled back as Nicole exited the office to face her, her gun trained on Kris.

'And which one are you I wonder? Well doesn't really matter to me now does it.' Kris still trying to regain her senses shook off the force of Nicole's punch and raised her own gun. 'A stand off, how quaint!'

'Not really,' Kris sternly said back holding her gun in its position.

'Excuse me.' A voice said from the office tapping Nicole on her shoulder, confused Nicole turned to meet Cate's fist squarely on her nose. Automatically dropping her gun and grabbing at her face Nicole stumbled back slightly towards Kris.

'You ok?' Cate asked Kris nodded to her with a greatfull smile. Nicole regaining her composure and rage flew at Cate pushing them both in to the office. Nicole threw punches everyway which way she could with Cate doing her best to fend off the blows.

'Bitch! You've broken my nose!' Nicole screamed at her. Kris came running in dragging her off of Cate and throwing her to the floor. Cate got herself up off the floor as quickly as Nicole got her self up from the floor this time Nicole focussed her rage at Kris and dove for her grabbing at Kris's throat strangling her forcing her back out on to the landing outside the office door. Kris grabbed Nicole's arms trying to get released from her grip without success. Cate came behind Nicole wrapping her arms tightly forcing her to release Kris. Fuelling Nicole's rage even further she rushed backwards in to the office's wall smashing Cate's back in to it as she did trying to get the Angel off her back, it didn't work despite the pain Cate held on to her, Kris came over to try to help restrain Nicole but Nicole raised her legs kicking Kris in the stomach sending her flying over the rails with quick reflexes Kris managed to grab on to the metal bars that guarded the platform.

'Kris!' Cate yelled in panic. Anger over taking, Cate threw Nicole to the side harshly, Nicole picked herself up and rushed for Cate but Cate simply used Nicole's force against her and slammed her in to the office wall, Nicole slid down to the ground semi-conscious. Cate rushed towards the rails to find Kris struggling to hold on, laying down on the landing Cate reached down to Kris to help pull her back up.

'Take my hand Kris, come on, I'll pull you back up.'

'I'm trying, a little lower!' Cate positioned her self so she could get leverage to pull them both back up again and get lower down to Kris.

'Cate behind you!' Kris shouted out. Cate couldn't move in time as Nicole stood above her, slammed the heel of her shoe down on to Cate's shoulder.

'Argh, typical right in the bullet wound.' Cate grunted through gritted teeth. 'Kris hang on just a while longer, I promise I'll be right back.'

'Because I'm going somewhere.' Kris quipped to her self.

Cate rolled on to her side just as Nicole began to bring her foot down again towards her, catching her leg Cate pulled hard on it sweeping her own legs under Nicole striking her standing leg out from under. Coming down with a hard crash to the ground Nicole gave out a grunt of infuriation giving Cate the time to begin to get to her feet just not quickly enough as Nicole sprung from her position flying into Cate landing on top of her pinning Cate to the ground. Nicole began swinging her fists at Cate who did her best to block the furious attack.

'Lady,' Cate managed to say as she blocked more blows 'two words for ya,' pushing Nicole's fists away from her face Cate managed to swing her own punch first from her right fist connecting with Nicole's face 'Anger' she grunted then swung her left fist as Nicole's head swung that way from Cate's first punch 'Management!' The left punch connecting knocked Nicole unconscious off of Cate 'and stay down this time.' Cate huffed as she moved back towards where Kris was.

'You still hanging around.'

'What can I say I like the view and it does wonders for my upper body strength!' Kris called back to Cate as she held out her arm for Kris to take hold of. 'You knock her out this time?' Kris asked as Cate pulled her to safety.

'I knocked her out last time but she's just a little more resilient than I thought.'

'Obviously.' Kris teased. Bullets began flying again across the landing both Angel's dived for cover in to the office.

'Funny, I almost forgot there was a gun fight going on downstairs!' Cate laughed pulling her gun from its shoulder holster.

'Shall we join the party?' Kris asked smiling 'cover me.' She said as she made her way to the leave the office ahead of Cate.

'Always.' Moving swiftly from the office Kris shot low as Cate shot high covering each other and the others below them until they were grouped closer to the other Angel's and Bosley.

'You two OK?' Sabrina called from her position behind a crate.

'Fine,' Kris called back 'just hanging out up there for a while.' Kris and Sabrina shared a laughing smile.

'I thought you'd have these guy's all wrapped up by now?!' Cate called over.

'Well, they proved to be a little bit more of a challenge than we expected.' Sabrina called back 'Any ideas?' she asked. Cate looked around them trying to figure some way to help them end this situation and as quickly and hopefully as harmlessly as possible. Kelly moved over to join her by her side.

'Look up?' She said pointing to above the centre of the large room. Cate did and saw the large amount of crates harnessed above the centre of the room on a crane. Smiling she turned to Kelly knowing the plan without discussing it.

'Think we can get them to come out to the centre of the room?' Cate asked her big sister.

'With the right bait maybe.' Kelly said producing the brief case that she had acquired from one of the men now unconscious on the floor. Opening it revealed a mass amount of money. The two sisters smiled at each other laughing slightly getting the attention of the others showing the idea everyone understood.

'On the count of three,' Kelly said to the team 'One, two, three!' Kelly tossed the opened briefcase in to the air money beginning to pour out it as it flew, slamming on to the ground beneath the hovering crates money spilled across the floor. The last three men standing dashed from their cover points still firing their guns for cover gathered as much money as they could in to their pockets.

'Now Bosley!' Kris called out Bosley pulled the lever on the crane's controls releasing the crates above the greedy men. The men heard the crates begin to fall toward them but couldn't quite move out the way in time. The Angel's moved in on the men now trapped under the broken crates and their contents, kicking the men's guns from their reach the Angel's stood guard over the men who each groaned in defeat. Within moments sirens came blearing to the large entranceway of the building, Sabrina moved to the doors operating system opening it for the officer's to enter. Sabrina and Kris pointed where each of the men were and Nicole on the upper level, the police went through the place collecting the men tossing them in to the wagon waiting outside for them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Outside the building the Angel's gave their statements to the police whilst the men were booked all of a sudden gunshots were fired from inside the building. The Angel's followed after the police to see what was going on. Nicole had managed to over power the police officers who were arresting her and take one of their guns firing it in to the air ordering them to move back or she would open fire on them.

'See,' Cate said to Kris 'she's far more resilient than we give her credit for.'

'She's crazy is what she is, firing a gun on the police!' Kris said back watching the woman in disbelief.

'You!' Nicole shouted looking straight at Cate. 'Look at me, look at what you've done to my face! Do you know how long it will take me to get this sorted out?'

'Well you'll be in jail for up to what, 20 years or more depending on your lawyer and the judge and jury so you've plenty of time to get it sorted.' Cate sarcastically called back to her distracting her so that police officers could move in behind her. Screaming in frustration Nicole raised her gun at Cate and fired, hitting Cate in the side of her chest the impact throwing her to the ground. The police from behind Nicole quickly moved knocking her to the ground grabbing the gun away from her and dragging her up to her feet they took her away outside.

'Caitlin!' Kelly yelled in panic running to Cate's motionless body on the ground. Scooping her up in to her lap Kelly cradled Cate in her arms tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Cate didn't move as Kelly drew her in closer holding her tightly against her. 'Please, please wake up.' Kelly whispered through her tears as the other Angel's and Bosley crowded round the scene. Gently a hand took hold of Kelly's arm as she continued to hold her sister.

'Kelly, you mind loosening your grip a bit, it's kind of hard to breathe.' Quickly releasing Cate in sheer joy and alarm Kelly accidently dropped her back to the short distance of the hard ground. 'Ow.' Cate said as she collided with the floor. Kelly realising her clumsiness quickly helped Cate back up again to a sitting position.

'Easy now,' Sabrina said helping 'you've been shot we better check your wound, apply pressure.' Kelly searched for the wound but there was only a hole where the bullet had passed no blood.

'You won't find any wound or blood Kel.' Cate said reaching inside her jacket 'don't get me wrong the force of that hitting me hurt like hell but this little beauty saved my life.' Cate produced from her jacket the radio she had been using in communication with Jill, now a useless piece of metal and plastic with a bullet buried in to it. 'Looks like Jill just saved my life.' Cate smiled tossing the radio to Sabrina as she got to her feet, Kelly steadying her every moment.

'Even so, we're getting you checked over by the paramedics.' Kelly ordered.

'I'm fine Kelly really just a few more cuts bruises than before, but I'm fine.'

'You're not listening you're seeing the paramedics. I'm older that gives me the right to push you around. I told you not to do anything reckless!'

'Oh, I see it's going to be like that is it? You're the older sister so I have to do what you say?'

'When it's in your best interest yes, it is like this.' Kelly and Cate stopped their mock argument and smiled beginning to laugh at one another as Kelly pulled Cate in to a hug which, when to tight made Cate wince slightly. The others stood around utterly confused as to what they had just witnessed. Kris spoke first

'I'm sorry, did you just say sisters? You're sisters? How is that possible, I mean I know how it's possible but,' Kris stumbled.

'You know what Kris, it's a long story that even we haven't spoken about yet.' Kelly said putting her arm around her young friend.

'True, and I don't know about you guy's but after a day like today I'm starving hungry how about we all talk about over food?' Laughter broke the stunned silence as Cate spoke.

'Sound's good to me.' Bosley said.

'Fine, let's go back to the beach house and gather there, apart from everything else Jill's probably going stir crazy not knowing what's going on right now.' Kris said beginning her way out of the building as the police crews started to swarm in to start their investigation and clean up.

Kelly and Cate stopped by the ambulance to be checked over the paramedics even Kris was stopped to have the cut under her eye from where Nicole had hit her checked out.

'Well you'll both be fine,' The paramedic began 'but you'll have to have stitches for those cuts.' He said to Cate who was not happy about having to go to the hospital.

'Come on,' Kelly said 'I'll take you, better I drive than you try on your bike or go in the ambulance.'

'Fine, sooner we get it done the sooner we can relax.' Cate got down from the ambulance walking with Kelly over to her car that Kelly drove this time.

'Hey Cate!' Cate turned to see Kris by the side of her motor bike 'Don't worry, I'll get this baby home safe and sound, but you might not get it back, especially when Jill see's it!' Kris teased.

'She can try and take it!' Cate called back

'Be careful!' Kelly chimed in. Kris started the bike and rode off back towards the beach house.

'Let's get a move on, now I'm starting to get hungry.' Kelly said.

A couple of hours later Kelly and Cate arrived at the beach house, night had fallen but the fresh night sea air felt good against Cate's face after the day's events.

'Ready to go in and face them all?' Kelly asked giving Cate a smile.

'Are you?' she shot back.

'They're my family, I can talk to them about anything and everything and yet the one person I wanted to talk about this I haven't been able to until now with four other people also in the room.' Kelly explained.

'Well that's just the way our cards fell, look at the way we found out about each other. They're family to you right?' Cate asked Kelly as they slowly walked up to the door of the beach house.

'Right.' Kelly answered

'Then that's all that matters right now, we're just expanding the family is all. We'll figure the rest out a long the way.' Cate said as they reached the door.

'One step at a time.' Kelly cheerily said.

'One step at a time, this is just a big step is all.' Entering the house a cheer was given from the Angel's and Bosley.

'Where ya been? We thought you'd never get here!' Jill said moving as briskly as she could towards Kelly wrapping her in a big hug. 'You ok hon, I was so worried about you and no way to get out and help you.'

'Oh you helped me Jill, you helped my little sister here and in a way saved her life. So you see you helped me more than you know.'

'Little sister.' Jill said smiling from ear to ear grabbing Cate in to big hug also. 'You ok "little sister?"' Jill asked as she released Cate from her tight hold.

'I'll be fine after some good food, company and night's sleep.'

'Well let's get started on that shall we.' Sabrina said bringing plates out from the kitchen followed by Bosley who brought out the Chinese food.

'We ordered nearly everything we could think of that we liked on the menu.' Sabrina said.

'Which was nearly the entire menu,' Kris quipped bringing out glasses and drinks 'come on sit, let's get to eating and you two telling us about you discovering you're sisters.' They all sat around eating, drinking, and intently listening to Kelly and Cate's stories of how they each found out about their relation to one another.

'So, are you thinking of having another test done?' Sabrina asked. Kelly and Cate looked at each other and then back to their friends.

'We already have at the hospital. We thought is best whilst we there.' Cate explained.

'Neither one of us wants to find out later that what we've been told is some kind of wicked plot against us.' Kelly added.

'When do you get the results?' Bosley asked taking a sip of his drink.

'Well with a little help from Charlie, we'll find out tomorrow morning. Charlie knows where to find us and let us know what the out come is.' Kelly replied. The room fell quiet.

'And on that sombre note who has the fortune cookies?' Cate called causing everyone to fall about laughing. As the night wore on Bosley left to go home to sleep followed shortly after by Sabrina to return to her own home for sleep leaving the two sets of sisters behind still chatting and laughing.

'It's no use you guy's I'm gonna have to go and get some sleep.' Kris said dragging herself up from the cushions she was laying across on the floor. 'Y'all carry on but I have to get some sleep.' Kris walked across to where Jill was sat kissing her goodnight, something she rarely did these days but after recent events she felt she needed to. 'Cate, thank you, for saving me today.' Kris looked back over her shoulder at her new friend smiling.

'Any time. Uh Kris?' Kris stopped and turned back to the sitting room 'Where'd you put my bike?' Cate asked

'Jill hid it. Good night!' Kris hopped out of the room to her bedroom giggling as she went.

'No you can't have it back.' Jill said before Cate could say anything.

'I second that.' Kelly joked.

'Hey no fair double teaming on me.' More time passed as Kelly and Cate ended up spending the night at Jill and Kris's. Waking the following morning to the smell of fresh coffee Kelly got up to find Cate was missing from the house. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she went out on to the beach where she saw her sister stood at the seas edge the wake of the waves rolling across her feet. Sister, that still seemed so strange to say, think even but she liked it in fact she loved it.

'Morning everything ok?' Kelly asked stood by the side of Cate.

'Morning. Everything's fine just came out to watch the sun rise, get some air.' Cate kept her eyes fixed on the horizon.

'You coming in for some breakfast? I think Jill is cooking, hopefully Kris will be.' Kelly laughed

'Oh, not the best cook huh?' Cate smirked

'No, she's fine really but should Sabrina offer to cook, offer to get take out.' They both laughed as they headed back in to the house.

'Kel! Charlie's on the phone for you!' Kris called from the house. Kelly waved in response.

'You run on I'll catch up. All that running and jumping yesterday I've woken up a little stiff this morning, aches to move to quickly.' Cate smiled to Kelly nudging her on to take Charlie's call. Kelly ran on, Cate turned herself around and sat down on the sand looking back out to the horizon.

'Hey kiddo.'

'Morning Jill, how you feeling?' Cate asked not even having to turn to know it was Jill by her voice.

'Good as new. Being at home in your own bed and waking up to fresh sea air does wonders for you. How're you feeling.'

'A little sore around the edges but I'll be OK after a few days rest.'

'OK, how are you really feeling' Cate gave Jill a confused look 'Oh don't give me that look, you know what I mean. Are you worried about the results of the test?' Jill asked sitting by the side of Cate.

'You know I didn't think I would be. From what Charlie had told me and Kelly and that Steve guy I just decided to myself that we're sisters and that that's great, I have family, real blood family.'

'And now with more tests having been done at the hospital rather than a police lab..'

'It makes things a little more grey than just black and white.'

'Did you talk to Kelly about it? She probably feels the same way.'

'No I haven't but then I've been up since sun rise and she's only just got up and now Charlie's on the phone so there was no real chance to talk.' Silence fell between the two women as they listened to the sea crash to the shore.

'Hey.' Kelly quietly said as she stepped back out on to the beach. Looking up to her Jill got up and headed back in to the house.

'I'll leave you two to it.' She squeezed Kelly's arm as passed her. Kelly moved down next to Cate on the sand.

'So, you want the good news or the bad news?' Kelly asked staring out to sea. Sighing a disappointed sigh Cate lowered her head dreading the news that was about to be broken.

'Bad news I guess.'

'We're sisters' Kelly said a wicked grin spreading across her lips.

'And the good news is?'

'We're sisters' Kelly repeated beginning to laugh.

'You're a little bit evil aren't you? And Charlie calls you Angel, twisted!' Cate said pushing Kelly over.

'Hey watch it little sister!'

'Or what? No hitting the wounded!' Cate warned.

'What's going on out here?' Kris asked hearing the commotion

'Just sisters being sister's!' Kelly laughed back.

'What!' Kris screamed running back in to the house to celebrate with her sister. Laughing Kelly and Cate both stood up listening to Jill and Kris excitedly screaming and shouting inside the house. Turning Cate looked at her big sister straight in the eyes.

'So,' Cate began

'So' Kelly returned

'What next?'

'Well little sis,' Kelly said throwing her arm around Cate's shoulders turning her so they were both facing the beach house 'I guess we move on to the next adventure, together.'

The End...


End file.
